The Chronicles of Canis
by Tsar Lawrence III
Summary: Canis the Eevee never truly knew his family. He sought out love as he was thrown about in abusive families before finding one that truly cared for and loved him. But can he accept their love and get over his anger and mistrust? DEAD FIC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Situated between a babbling brook and a sweet smelling pine forest, a pack of assorted Pokémon rested in the dead of night. Some Pokémon were walking around the boundaries of the Pokémon, standing watch over the rest of their pack mates.

Ventus the Leafeon was curled up with around her egg. Glacies the Glaceon, Ventus' mate, was patrolling the area around the grounds to protect the pack. Ventus was wide awake even though she could be sleeping. Her eyes were glued to her little kit's egg as though willing it to hatch.

"Ventus," An Arcanine whispered. Ventus snarled before realizing it was Pira. "Ventus you have to sleep. You've been awake for two weeks now. Why do you stay up like this?"

"Because the first creature a kit sees it identifies as its parents!" Ventus yawned, her eyes bloodshot and sagging.

"But do you want your kit to see this?" Pira asked, widening her eyes as far as she could. Ventus giggled but yawned halfway through.

"How do you always make me feel better Pira?" Ventus queried, her eyelids drooping slightly.

"We've been friends since we were kits Ventus. I think I know how to make you feel better." Pira told her. "Just…lay down. Sleep. I'll let you know when the egg hatches. I promise."

"Thanks Pira…oh my goodness!" Ventus screeched, her eyes popping open immediately as the egg nudged. "It's hatching!" She smiled. Several irritated heads swiveled around to snarl at the excited Leafeon, but when they saw the egg cracking their faces changed to understanding. Some of them even got up and walked over, eager to see the newest kit to the pack.

"Come on…push!" Ventus urged, leaning in close to the egg. A piece of the shell was pushed outwards but fell back into place. "You can do it…" She urged. The piece fell outwards and down the shell, hitting the cold grass. A brown, furred paw stuck out of the shell but retracted quickly. Ventus smiled as a furry head followed suite, popping out of the remains of the egg.

"Vee…" The little Eevee muttered, looking scared. Ventus reached over and picked up the little Eevee by the scruff of the neck before placing the kit in front of her. "Vee!" It cried, tears streaming down its face as it tried to back away from the green monster in front of it.

"Sshhh baby ssshhh…" Ventus soothed, licking her son's fur clear. The others cooed as they looked at the newborn while his mother cleaned him. "Hello." She smiled at him.

"Alright, everyone back off and go away." Pira growled. "They need sleep." The others started to leave until only Pira, Ventus and the newborn kit were left. "Alright Ventus, I'll leave you to it." Pira smiled. "Good-bye little one." She smiled, nuzzling the Eevee. At the unexpected touch the Eevee started bawling. "Oops…bye!" She cried, turning and running away.

"Vee! Vee ee eevee!" The little kit cried, trembling like a leaf in a hurricane. Ventus licked him but he didn't stop crying. "Vee…vee!" He yelled, pawing the ground.

"Hungry?" She asked. The kit kept crying and Ventus rolled over, exposing her stomach and teats. The kit drug his way over and put his lips over a teat before drinking heavily. Ventus licked the top of his head as he drank. "Soo…tired…" Ventus moaned, realizing just how long she had been awake, waiting for her little kit to hatch. "Come on little…one, we need…sleep." She yawned, curling around her kit.

"Eev…" The little kit yawned, cuddling up next to his mother. The two closed their eyes and fell fast asleep.

"Vee!" The kit growled, struggling to get to his feet. "Vee, ee…eevee…vee?" He cried, tears running down his face as he looked at the Glaceon in front of him.

"Ventus…" Glacies called out, walking over and looking over his mate. The little kit took this opportunity to 'protect' his mother. Leaning over as far as he could he clamped down on Glacies' ear extensions with his small teeth. "YOWCH!" Glacies yelped, looking at the little kit.

"Wha-what happened?" Ventus asked, raising her head. She saw the little kit biting his father and scowled. She raised a paw and brought it down on the kits rear. The kit yelped and started crying, looking at its mother, confused. "Don't bite your father." She scolded.

"Vee…vee…ee?" He sobbed, curling up into himself. Ventus grimaces at his innocent features and she licked his head apologetically. "Vee…" He whined, looking at his mother.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, pulling him into her. "But don't bite your father." She explained. "He hatched last night. But I've been waiting for you so we could name him." She smiled as her mate licked her head. "I was thinking Misha. That's a cute name."

"But it sounds like a girl's name…" Glacies replied. He leaned in to look at the little kit. The kit whimpered for a second before Glacies licked his head. The kit yipped happily and Glacies grinned. "How about…Lero?"

"Ummm…I kind of don't…it's just…no." Ventus frowned. "Man this is hard…how about Jolt?"

"But that sounds like we're setting him up to evolve into a Jolteon. And I think he'd feel stupid if he evolved into a Vaporeon." Glacies joked. Ventus laughed and the kit tried to mimic their sounds. The two mates smiled at him before Glacies' head snapped up. "Canis!" He cried suddenly, as if emerging from a euphoric dream.

"Canis…Canis…Canis…I like it." Ventus muttered with a wide grin. "Canis, do you like it?" She asked her little son.

"Vee vee eevee!" He squealed happily. Suddenly his eyes bulged and he started twittering. "Vee…vee…ee!" He squeaked. His parents looked at him, confused, until they smelt something rancid.

"Oh Canis!" Ventus growled, picking up her son and ignoring the brown lump on the ground. She carried him away and Glacies followed her. "Well, we know what he wanted." She sighed. Canis looked up at his parents, ashamed and looked like he was going to cry. "No, don't cry Canis. Just…warn us next time."

"Vee." He smiled. "Vee?" He looked over at the stream. Struggling to get to his feet. After finding his footing he put one foot forward and smiled. "Eev!" He shouted at his mother before losing his footing and falling to the ground. "Ee…" He growled, getting to his feet again.

"Good job Canis!" Glacies smiled at his son as he started walking towards the stream. He leaned over and started sniffing the water before sticking a paw in the water.

"Eev!" Canis cried suddenly, pulling his paw out of the water and falling backwards, a small Krabby attached. "Vee!" He growled, biting the Krabby's pincher. The second pincher came around and gripped his ear. "VEE!" Canis screeched, his eyes forming small tears.

"Let go of him!" Ventus and Glacies roared before running over and attacking the red crab. It let go of Canis before clacking at them and jumping in the water.

"Canis, are you alright?" Ventus asked, looking at her little kit.

"Eevee." Canis smiled at her, licking her cheek. Ventus smiled as her little kit got up and looked at the water again, inspecting the cold surface. "Ee?" He swiped at the surface and was delighted to see the surface ripple. "Veevee." He giggled, smacking the surface again. A little fish passed by and Canis drew back, weary of being attacked again.

"C'mon, you need a bath." Ventus told him, picking him up by the scruff of his brown furred neck.

"Vee? EEE!" Canis roared as she dangled him over the water. He tried to curl up and move away but Ventus let go of his neck and he fell into the water. Canis burst up from the surface of the river, his fur matted and plastered to his skin. "Vee ee veee!" He growled at his mother.

"Shh…you need a bath." She told him. Taking a deep breath she plunged in the water next to her son. Canis giggled as she shook the water from her leafy fur.

"Eevee!" Canis grinned at Ventus. She smiled before taking her brown paw and rubbing it around his body, scrubbing the dirt and last remaining traces of embryo goo from his soft fur. "Vee vee." He purred, rubbing up against his mother lovingly.

"I love you Canis." Ventus smiled, nuzzling her son affectionately. He laughed merrily before jumping around in the water, splashing up droplets of water. Ventus laughed and swatted a paw on the surface of the water, splashing Canis. Canis growled and snapped at the water, trying to bite it but only to choke on the water. Ventus patted Canis on the back worriedly.

"Are you alright Canis?" She asked her son worriedly. Canis nodded before flopping to the ground. "Canis!" Ventus screamed, jumping out of the water and standing over him. "Canis!"

"Ee…" Canis muttered before going to sleep. Ventus sighed and dropped her head with a grin.

"Canis' going to give me a heart attack…" She muttered, shaking her head. Bending over Ventus gripped the scruff of Canis' neck and picked him up, moving slowly in hopes that she wouldn't wake him up.

"Hey Ventus!" Glacies shouted hardily, grinning at his mate, the berries he had gathered at his feet. Canis jerked and looked up before yipping at his father excitedly. Ventus put the kit down and he ran around his dad, barking happily.

"Thanks Glacies." Ventus growled. "I get him to sleep and you wake him up."

"Ooops…" Glacies muttered sheepishly. He looked down and saw Canis trying to bite a berry. "No Canis!" He yelped, pushing Canis back from the berry.

"Vee…" Canis whimpered, looking scared. Ventus stepped in and licked his head reassuringly.

"You can't eat those Canis." She warned him. "You have to wait before you can eat solid foods." Canis whined but she merely glared at him and he shut up immediately. "Good." Ventus smiled before grabbing a berry and eating it.

Canis pawed at her stomach and Ventus giggled before falling to the ground and turning on her side. She continued to eat as Canis suckled.

"He is so cute." Ventus sighed, looking at her kit.

"And he looks just as good as," Glacies looked at Ventus. "Me." Ventus snarled and smacked his head with his paw. "Ow…" He chuckled.

"Vee…." Canis yawned before curling up next to his mother. Taking the tip of his tail in his mouth he soon fell asleep to the gentle sound of Ventus' Grasswhistle.

"He's going to be a good kid." Ventus smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Canis yawned as his small black eyes opened up. He looked around and grinned as he realized everyone was lying down and asleep.

Wanting to play and explore Canis got to his feet and leapt over his parents, his softly padded paws not making a sound as he hit the ground. Looking about Canis looked at the forest ahead of him. With a happy yip he started to walk towards the forest.

"Hey you!" Someone called out. Canis whimpered and fell to the ground, watching as an Arcanine ran over to him. "Hey kit, what are you doing?" Pira asked, looking at Ventus' little kit.

"Vee!" Canis yipped, running around the Arcanine excitedly. "Vee eevee vee!" Canis started to run into the forest.

"Kit, get back here!" Pira yelled. She looked back at the resting pack before racing after Canis.

Pira was sniffing the surrounding area worriedly, trying to find the lost kit. "If he gets hurt Ventus'll murder me…" Pira muttered worriedly, chewing on her lower lip. "Where could that little kit've gone?"

Pira started padding through the forest, an array of scents flooding her senses as she tried to find Canis. She closed her eyes and started sniffing again, hoping without her sight her sense of smell would be significantly heightened. She nearly yelled as she caught a specific scent.

_Humans!_

Deciding it would help if she knew what the humans were planning, Pira momentarily forgot about Canis and started following the scents of humans to a clearing in the forest. She heard the cackling of fire and a few human grunts so she ducked down and inched forward on her stomach, shutting out all other thoughts of her mind so she could hear them talking.

"That dumb bitch was on her knees just begging for some!" One of them laughed, a silver canister in his hand. Pira noted they were all had black fur that covered their entire bodies, except their heads, which were pink and furless. There was a single patch of red fur on their chest that was exactly the same for each of them. "And I got down over her and gave it to her, nice and hard!"

"God you need to shut the fuck up!" A female growled, throwing a rock at the first. It hit the man in the chest and he laughed, rubbing the spot it hit. "That's disgusting." She snarled.

"Oh shut up you whore, we all know you're a nympho!" Another male chortled. Pira smelt a strange odor on them, but she couldn't place it.

_Maybe it has to do with all those canisters on the ground…_ Pira thought to herself. She ducked low as the humans looked at where she was before they turned back to each other.

"Wouldn't take any of your toy sausages in me." The female growled before making a flame appear in her hand and lighting a twig. She stuck the twig in her mouth and breathed in deeply.

_Humans have weird habits…why is she sucking on a branch?_ _Maybe they're just crazy humans…?_ Pira thought with a shrug.

"Man, where's this pack the boss said was around here?" A third male snarled, crushing a canister and throwing it into the flames. "We've been here for days looking for them but we've found nothing!"

"Oh shut up Steven." The female grinned slyly, walking over and resting down on the male's lap. "I know what'll make you feel better…" she suggested coyly.

"You'll give it up for him but not us?" The first male roared, throwing her dropped fire-twig at her. She bent backwards and opened her mouth at them.

"Come on then…" She whispered. Pira turned away as they started a mating ritual.

"Humans mate with more than one partner?" Pira pondered loudly. She gasped as she realized she had said that aloud. There was a snapping of a twig and Pira turned to see a male standing there, the black fur on his chest was gone.

"Lookie here mates, we found one!" The male laughed, pulling out a red and white berry. "Go Golbat!" He yelled. Pira snarled as a Golbat appeared in front of her.

"Where'd you come from?" Pira roared, shooting off an Ember attack at the flying vampire bat.

"Golbat, use Supersonic!" The human cried.

"Houndoom use Crunch!" The female cried, all her black fur cried, revealing pink skin. Pira looked to the side and screamed in pain as a black Houndoom lunged at her and latched his jaws on her shoulder. At the same time the Golbat started screeching, confounding Pira's senses.

"Ugh…I feel…sick…pain…!" Pira threw up all over the ground as her blood trickled down her to her paw from the Houndoom.

"Go!" The female human cried, throwing a Pokéball at the weakened Arcanine. Pira offered no resistance as she was sucked into the ball. "Got another one…and a strong one at that!" The female Rocket grinned happily.

"Let her out. Houndoom deserves a treat." The male smiled, kissing the female passionately. They broke it off, the female gasping for breath.

"OK." The female sighed, letting Pira out of her ball. "Houndoom, have fun." She grinned.

"What?" Pira asked, looking around, slightly disoriented. She was knocked off her feet by the Houndoom. "What's going on?" She snarled, trying to get up, only to be pinned by Houndoom.

"Shut up and enjoy." The Houndoom laughed evilly. Pira screamed in pain.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Vee…" Canis whined, looking around. He noticed the big white ball was up in the air again, but he couldn't find his way home. "VEE!" He started to cry, wishing his Leafeon mother was there to comfort him.

"Ski skitty?" A voice called out. Canis jumped in the air and whimpered until he saw a little pink cat come out of the bushes. "Ty?" She asked.

"Vee!" Canis giggled, recognizing the Skitty as a kit like himself.

"Skitty!" She cried happily. Realizing she wanted to play Canis chased her as she jumped along, the two laughing happily.

"Vee!" Canis cried as he missed a jump and landed face first in the dirt. The Skitty came back to look at him but Canis got up and pinned her. "Eevee!" He laughed.

"Ski itty!" She giggled, licking him across the cheek. Canis got off her and they sat next to each other, panting hard. Suddenly someone hissed from behind them and Canis cried out as a Delcatty tackled him.

"Get away from my daughter you!" She hissed. Canis cried out in pain as she scratched his face. "Leave her alone!"

"Eevee!" Canis cried as he turned and ran away.

"Skitty!" The female Skitty kit cried out, held back by her overly protective mother from chasing her short time Eevee friend.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Canis was lost, hurt, and crying. The cuts on his face had healed over slightly, but he was still hurting. _Why she hurt me, me no do anything!_ Canis thought.

Canis sat near a running river and looked in the water. He giggled as he remembered his mommy dropping him in and scratching him nicely…

_Mommy put me in dis! Mommy be here!_ Canis thought happily. He started yipping loudly as he ran down the side of the stream.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Eevee! Vee!" Canis smiled as he saw his mommy and daddy, but they weren't looking at him. They were snarling angrily and shooting at tall black furred creatures. "Eevee?" Canis asked, running at his mother.

"Canis!" Ventus cried, ecstatically. She started to run towards him but a pillar of fire shot at her. Ventus screamed in pain as she was flung backwards.

"Vee!" Canis whimpered, running over to his mother. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing very lightly. Canis licked her sides, hoping she would get better. "Eevee…?" He asked her.

"Run…Canis…run…!" She whispered weakly. Canis looked at her, confused, until he heard something that called for his attention. "Vee!" Canis jumped away as a net flew over his mother, capturing her. "Eevee!" He cried, running back to the net. He looked at it before trying to chew on it. An electric current activated, shocking both him and his mother, sending her into unconsciousness.

"An Eevee too!" Someone laughed. Canis turned to look at a tall thing looking down at him. "Man, this is our good day!"

"Stay away from him!" Glacies snarled, shooting a ray of ice at the human. "Canis, run away!" He roared.

"Eevee…" Canis whimpered. His dad snapped at him and Canis turned before dashing away.

"Shit, it's getting away!" The man yelled. "Send the Arcanine after him!" He roared.

"Go get him you worthless beast!" The woman snarled, slapping Pira's flank. Pira snarled menacingly until the female drew out a knife, making the normally fearless Arcanine whimper in fear before taking off after Canis.

"I'm sorry kit…" Pira muttered as she ran up behind the terrified Eevee kit.

"Vee!" Canis cheered, turning and jumping at her, thinking she was there to protect him. Pira nearly choked on her tears as her jaws clamped on Canis' scruffy neck. "Vee?" Canis asked, looking up at her.

"Good girl!" The woman human grinned, putting her silver blade away. Canis whimpered as the female's hand grabbed him by one of his legs. She tugged and Pira let go of the Eevee kit and he screamed as the female dangled him by his rear leg.

"Shut up." She snarled, punching Canis in the stomach. Canis screamed in pain as she hit him again. "Shut up you worthless mutt!" She growled, shaking him.

"Vee…" Canis whimpered, trying to curl up. The female smiled before grabbing a large sack and dropping him inside. "Vee!" Canis cried, biting and clawing at the sack's material, trying to get out.

"Shut up!" The female cried, kicking the kit with her boot. She felt a wet moisture on her foot and grinned as the sacked was slightly moistened by Canis' blood. "Still alive?" She asked, opening the bag and looking inside. Laying inside, breathing very shallowly, was an unconscious, bleeding Eevee kit. "He is still alive. I don't know whether to be disappointed or excited about how tough he is." She mused. "Ah who gives a damn!" She laughed.

She walked over to a black van sitting in a clearing, bag in hand. She grinned as she saw the other Rocket members throwing unconscious Pokémon in the back.

"I'll be holding this one baby." She grinned, kissing the leader as she got into the van. This Eevee would be strong, or it would die.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Canis' eyes snapped open as he shook. He struggled about, trying to find out where he was, only to feel something hit him in the side. He cried out in pain and shock before he got hit again.

"Shut up you stupid freak!" A voice snarled. Canis' whimpers died down to nothingness as his mind reconnected that voice with someone. It was that female that had beat him and thrown him in a bag.

_Mommy, where you? Mommy, I scawed!_ Canis whimpered. There was a rustling and Canis saw a black paw heading towards him from the top of the brown sack. He started yelling and crying as it grabbed his ears and pulled him up. _Hewlp me Mommy!_ Canis thought as he was dragged out of the bag.

"Shut up!" The human female screamed at him, punching him in the gut again. Canis started choking from constant trauma to his stomach. The female put him down on the floor but brought her foot down on the back of his body, forcing him to the floor of the van.

"Damn Kate, think you could be a little more destructive? We don't want it dead, we want to be able to use that thing for battling or selling it off, neither of which is possible if it's a corpse!" The lead male laughed. Canis whimpered as he looked at the man. The man had his hands on some sort of black circle and was keeping it steady. "Man that thing looks pitiful!" He growled, noticing Canis' gaze.

"Yeah it is." Kate chortled, rubbing her boot on Canis' back. "There's almost no muscle on its body, and it cries at the slightest pain. Just watch and listen." She said before raising her boot and coming down hard. Canis cried out in pain as pain radiated along his spine. "See? This thing will benefit the most from our training."

"It's still an hour to the base. Why not knock the thing out and shift the van for a while?" The male suggested.

"It's an automatic." Kate retorted. The man chuckled and she grinned. "Night little freak." She said sweetly, wrapping her fingers around Canis' throat. He squeaked once before his world went black.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Canis' eyes slowly opened as the van stopped suddenly, throwing him from the human female's feet into the glove box. He whimpered in pain as he struggled to his feet uncertainly.

"Oh god it's awake." Kate growled. "At least we're here." She sighed. Bending over she wrapped her black gloved hand around Canis' back leg and lifted him up.

_Ow! Mommy it hewrt! Hewlp me Mommy!_ Canis cried in pain as she stepped out of the van. _Mommy hewlp!_ Canis felt tears falling down his muzzle.

"Shut up." Kate growled, hitting him in the gut. Canis screamed, knowing it didn't matter anymore if she hit him for screaming. She would hit him for anything.

"Ow, shit!" A male screamed. "Two of these Pokémon are losing their minds."

"CANIS!" Ventus screeched, appearing from behind the van. She saw him dangling from Kate's hands, and she screamed in pure hatred. "LET GO OF HIM YOU BITCH!"

"Kate, use that Arcanine on them!" One of the male's roared, his arms wrapped around Glacies' neck. Glacies was snarling angrily when he looked at Kate and was trying to release himself from the male's hold.

"Right!" Kate grinned, throwing a Pokéball down. Pira erupted from the confines of the prison, looking thoroughly pissed. "And…" Kate grinned, putting Canis down. "You better fight." She hissed, pulling out a silver blade and pointing it towards Canis. Canis whimpered before turning towards his mother.

_Mommy, me no wanna fightie!_ Canis whimpered, shivering like a leaf in the hurricane. _But she wanna hewrt me Mommy, what I do?_ He thought.

"Arcanine, use Flamethrower! Eevee use Tackle!" Kate commanded. Pira opened her mouth and shot out a pillar of flame towards Ventus. Seeing this Ventus rolled out of the way.

"Pira! Pira it's me, Ventus!" Ventus cried, dodging another shot of flames. "Stop attacking! She's hurting Canis! Pira, STOP!" Ventus screamed.

"I'm sorry…but I can't." Pira cried, letting loose another jet of fire. "I can't control my actions. I'm sorry Ventus." The large Arcanine whispered.

"I said Tackle that Ventus you stupid Eevee!" Kate screamed, taking a step forward before slamming her foot into Canis' side. Canis shrieked in pain as he flew off to the side before smashing into the side of the van and slumping to the floor. "Damned Eevee. Wait until we start training. Then you'll learn to obey orders immediately." She growled. "Arcanine, use Fire Blast!"

Pira opened her mouth and shot out a blast of fire in the shape of a man. Ventus tried to dodge but the edges of the Fire Blast struck her. A scream of agony shot out through the air and Ventus flopped to the floor, her eyes lolling into the back of her head.

"That was easy enough." Kate grinned. "Got her Steven. We're lucky, this Arcanine is a strong one." She pulled out Pira's Pokéball and returned the enslaved Arcanine to her domain. "Now, let's bring them into the warehouse so we can distribute them."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Canis whimpered as Kate stood over him at the front of the warehouse. His stomach was growling, he was shedding tears, and he wanted his mother.

"Shut up and stop whining you worthless animal!" Kate growled, stomping her foot onto Canis' back and forcing him to the ground. "Why don't you realize that you're going to obey me from now on? Just stop crying and accept the facts!"

Canis waited until she lifted her foot from his back and he jumped into the throng of Pokémon. He heard cries coming from behind him but he didn't care as he ran around, his nose twitching as scents bombarded him.

_Mommy, where are you? Me want you Mommy! I scawred!_ Canis whimpered, twisting around a Nidorino before spotting a large, green Pokémon. _Mommy!_ Canis barked, running forward and tackling the green Pokémon. Canis fell back, crying in pain, as he noticed the spikes on the Pokémon's body.

"What are you doing little one?" The Cacturne asked, turning around and looking at him. "Did you mistake me for someone else kit?"

"Vee!" Canis cried, his eyes welling up with tears. "Eevee!" He whined, running away from the sympathetic-looking Cacturne.

"Canis!" Someone screamed. Canis' ears twitched as he heard his name and he came to a stop. "CANIS!" The voice screamed again.

"Vee?" Canis asked, looking about. He saw his mother limping about, her right side burnt and brown. "EEVEE!" He cried happily, rushing forward. As he neared his mother he started barking even louder. His mother heard him and smiled as he neared her. Jumping Canis tackled into her side, bowling her over. "Vee." He murmured, nuzzling his mother madly.

"Canis." She smiled, licking his side. Canis screamed in pain as her tongue brushed against his ribs. She hissed as she saw him backing away from her, his eyes filled with fear. "Canis, please baby, I won't hurt you." She whispered, taking a step towards him. He took a step back away from her. She sobbed as she saw her own son, looking at her, terrified.

"Vee…" He whimpered, crawling forward and nudging his mother's stomach. She heard his stomach roar and she fell to the floor. He latched onto one of her teats and started drinking greedily.

"SHUT UP!" Someone roared, shooting off a loud gun. Everyone Pokémon went quite as the humans stood at the front of the warehouse, looking at them. Canis continued suckling, his stomach still ripping from the pangs of hunger.

"Now, go through the group." Kate commanded some of the younger Rocket members. "First off, grab all the females and take them to the Breeding Center. If they're not evolved leave them and we'll train them." She looked at them. "What are you waiting for?!" She snarled.

The young Rockets walked through the crowd. When they found an evolved female they would grab it and hand it to one of the Handler Rockets, who would drag it out of the room and send any kits back into the warehouse, either by force or by intimidation.

Canis was snuggling against his mother gently, knowing to avoid letting her touch his injured ribs. Glacies had found them and was laying next to them, keeping watch for the humans. When one came forward he snarled only to be shocked by a black box.

"Back off icy." He chuckled, grabbing Ventus. Ventus and Canis snarled at the man, but stopped as he charged up his taser again.

"VEE!" Canis cried as Ventus was dragged out of the room. "Eevee!" He cried into his father's fur, burying his face while looking for comfort.

"It's alright Canis." Glacies whispered, drawing a rough tongue over his head in between his brown, furry ears. "Ssshhhh…she'll be alright." He sobbed, his eyes full of tears and hate.

"Now, find all the Pokémon over level 25 and take them away. We'll sell them in the Celedon Game Corner." Kate commanded. Once again the sweeping Rockets went through the crowd, taking away strong Pokémon, mostly fathers.

Glacies was torn away from Canis. Canis looked at the Rockets, then his father, and whimpered before they drug him away.

"Alright, now the rest of them are ours to train." Kate grinned before looking at the remaining kits. "Shit! These are going to be worthless!" She snarled, walking away. "Take them away." She commanded.

Canis watched as a Rocket walked towards him. As he reached out to grab the little Eevee Canis fell down and whimpered.

"You better come you little freak." The Rocket said, walking past.

And Canis followed obediently.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Get in!" A Rocket grunt snarled at the kits. As the kits scurried into cages, scared, Canis sat near Kate, his ears drooped. He was terrified of the Rockets.

"What about this one?" Another Rocket growled, kicking Canis. He cried out as he slammed into the floor, but stopped when Kate glared angrily at him.

"This one's mine." There was a grunt and Canis giggled as the Rocket that kicked him fell to the floor, clutching his nose. Kate pulled her fist back and looked at Canis. "What are you laughing about?" She snarled.

Canis shook his head and whimpered. "Come here." Kate commanded. Canis got to his feet and limped over, sitting near her obediently. "Not even two days and this mutt will listen to me. He's a quick learner." She smiled.

_Me good, no hurt me pwease._ Canis whimpered, looking up at his master hopefully. She nodded eagerly before looking down at Canis. _No more hurt pwease!_

"I'm taking him to the training room." Kate announced. "Come Eevee." She demanded. Canis got up and followed her, thinking she wouldn't hurt him anymore.

_Where we?_ Canis thought, looking around. There were doors on each side of the hallway, and there were cries from most of them.

"Don't worry Eevee, if you do well and don't disappoint me you won't be put into any of those rooms. But…you lose at any time, I'll throw you in there and you won't see the light of day for quite a while." She vowed, her voice a threatening hiss.

_I no make you mad!_ Canis whined, looking up at his master. He yipped at her and she lashed out at him with her boot, knocking him to the floor.

"Don't speak unless I tell you to." She growled, picking him by the back of his neck. He bit back a whimper, knowing she didn't like him to cry out. "Good!" She smiled coldly, dropping him to the floor.

_I sorry…_ Canis whimpered, walking next to her. The screams gradually increased in volume as they neared the end of the hallway. _Why dey scweaming?_ Canis thought, holding back a nervous whimper.

"We're nearing the training room." Kate told him as if she knew what he was thinking about. "That's where we make you weak little mutts stronger, and not completely pathetic."

_Why stwonger? I no weak, I stwong!_ Canis scowled, looking at her. He expected her to attack him, but she merely grinned.

"At least you have some aggressive tendencies!" She laughed. "You might not be just as worthless as I thought you were. You might even be worth something someday." She got to the doorway and drew a card out from her pocket.

_What you doing?_ Canis thought, looking at her rapidly moving hand. After her hand stopped there was a loud beeping and a metal door slid to the side.

Inside there was a room filled with Rockets and their Pokémon. The Pokémon were panting as they trained. Most of them looked underfed, malnourished and in pain as the Rockets cracked their whips menacingly.

_Me no like this pwace!_ Canis whimpered, looking around. Kate made a motion for him to follow her and he walked behind her.

"Now, we have to get you checked out before I can get cracking on you." Kate grinned. Canis whimpered and she glared at him, making him shut up immediately. "Good. I might not even have to use a whip on you!" She laughed cruelly.

A Rattata crashed onto the ground next to Canis, making him leap into the air, surprised. "Get away from me!" The Rattata snarled at a Rocket member.

"Get back on the field you worthless rat!" The Rocket growled, cracking his whip. The Rattata jumped out of the way, but Canis wasn't as quick and the whip caught him on the side. Canis screamed in pain as he fell to the floor. "Stupid Eevee!" He sniffed, readying his whip again.

"Touch the Eevee and I'll have your head." Kate growled, stepping on his whip. "That Eevee is not yours for whipping. And get control over that Rattata, how can a Rocket member be beaten by a Rattata?" She asked.

"How about you try to get that little purple furball?" He growled.

"Don't talk to a soon-to-be-Executive like that!" Kate snarled, pulling a Pokéball from her belt. "Go Arbok!" She shouted, throwing the ball onto the ground.

"Yessss my missstresss…" The female, purple snake hissed, looking at the Rattata.

"Take that thing down." Kate demanded. "Eevee, you watch this. You'll being doing this soon." She explained.

Canis struggled to his feet and limped over to sit next to Kate. He stared on in horror as the Arbok tightened her grip on the Rattata. His skin under his fur started to turn a deep purple.

"Alright, let him go!" The Rocket pleaded, looking at the suffocating Pokémon in Arbok's clutches. Kate snapped and the large purple snake uncoiled itself from the Rattata and slithered over to rest next to Kate. "Thanks Kate…" he muttered, wrapping his hand around the unconscious Rattata before walking away.

"Worthless." Kate growled. "Come Eevee." She commanded.

_I no can. My side hewrt._ Canis whimpered, exerting a lot of energy to get to his feet. Kate looked at him and he limped as fast as he could next to her.

As they neared a table Kate looked down at Canis. "Get up here." She told him. He growled before trying to jump up to the table. He fell short of the table and smacked into the ground. The Arbok sniggered behind him and Canis growled at the snake.

"Don't try to sssstart ssssomething kit." The Arbok snarled, flashing her fangs evilly. Canis whimpered and hid behind Kate's legs, but that proved to be a mistake as she kicked him in his slashed side.

"Fine." Kate scowled, grabbing him by his neck and lifting him to the table. "Steven, check him out." She called out.

"Yeah yeah yeah, hold on." Steven muttered, stepping out of his office. His bald head and white jacket reflected the overhead lights as he stood next to the table. "An Eevee, alright, let's see…" He pulled out a couple of things. "Hold him down Kate, I need a culture test." He commanded.

"Stay still." She commanded. As he neared Canis with his needle Canis stood completely still. As he drew blood Canis snarled through the pain. "Good." She smiled.

"Alright, I'll be right back with the shock collar." Steven said, walking away.

When he came back with the black collar Canis whimpered a little before he strapped it on his neck. "Alright, now, you of all people should know how this works, huh Kate?" Steven asked.

"Shut up." Kate growled. "Eevee, this is what happens when you won't listen, though that hasn't happened yet." She pressed a small red button.

Canis screamed as electricity pumped through his body. He writhed along the table, his claws digging into the metal alloy as he tried to get through the pain. He gave one last blood curdling scream before the pain evaporated, leaving him to gasp on the table.

"Now you'll listen even better than before, right?" Kate asked sweetly.

_Why you hewrt me? Me no like you!_ Canis whimpered, backing away from her fearfully.

"Good, now come with me." She commanded, dropping Canis to the ground. He followed her obediently, not wanting to experience that horrible pain ever again.

She stopped in front of a course and Canis stood next to her. "Follow the course. Go quickly, or else." She smiled down at him. "GO!" She commanded.

Canis rushed forward and came to a pool filled with Sharpedo. Over the pool was a thin block and Canis started to crawl over it, being careful not to fall.

As he got to the other side he started running again, his side screaming in agony as he leapt over holes filled with spikes. He slipped at one point and a nail dug into the fleshy bottom of his paw. Canis screamed as he pulled his paw off the spike. He sat there, whimpering, as Kate screamed.

"Get going!" She roared. Canis looked at her and she fingered the button to his collar. He took off again, his breath coming in deep gasps as he tried to ignore the pain.

As he swerved in between heated poles Canis collapses from exhaustion. "Get up!" Kate roared, walking up to him. Canis lay there, panting, and she pressed the button. Canis screamed in pain, but he couldn't move. His body wouldn't respond. "Get up!" She screamed again. Canis looked at her once before he fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Oh well." Kate shrugged, picking Canis up and walking out of the training gym. "He lasted a lot longer than I expected him too. He'll be strong, that's for sure." She smiled and pet him behind his ear. "That's the most affection you'll get out of me mutt." She promised, carrying him out of the room.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kate's room was near the top of the Rocket building. It was an especially large room, stocked with food, a bed, a T.V. and a workstation she could use. There was a separate room she kept her Pokémon team in.

Walking in Kate placed Canis on a bed in the corner and left the room. Kate wasn't inhuman, she knew her Pokémon had to be fed, given water, and allowed rest to become strong. But when they were training with her she expected them to show the best they had to offer.

"Arcanine." She called, releasing the giant dog. "That little Eevee you captured is in there," she pointed towards the Pokémon's room, "You'd better look out for him. My other Pokémon aren't as kind and caring as I am."

"Bitch." Pira snarled, walking past her. The tone Pira spoke in gave away her meaning and Kate kicked her leg, knocking her to the floor.

"You better pay attention Arcanine. I won't tolerate hostility. I could send you to the breeding room and you can squeeze out pups for the rest of your life instead of having an easy life and just having to do hard manual labor for me." Kate vowed. Pira nodded and limped into the Pokémon room, knowing she had to protect Canis.

"Good." Kate smiled before sitting at her desk and going through her email messages. "I've been promoted to Executive." She cheered. "Now I'll get access to a elemental stones for that little Eevee."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update last week, I completely forgot I was doing this story until someone PM'ed me and asked 'Hey Czar, when are you going to update The Pain of Canis again? I'm dying to find out to Canis!' and I was like 'OH ****! I DIDN'T UPDATE LAST WEEK!' Anyway, here you go, chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

_Three Months Later…_

"I will not tolerate failure, Johnson!" Kate growled, pounding on her desk.

"Sssshe better not try to touch Masssster." Johnson's Ekans hissed, eyeing the Rocket Executive evilly. "I will not hesssitate to poisssson her."

"You try to hurt Mama," Canis snarled from his resting spot on Kate's desk, "And I'll rip you to shreds." His eyes glinted dangerously as he looked at the Ekans. The Ekans tried to look intimidating, but he knew he was outclassed by the Executive Eevee. The Ekans bowed his head and Canis resumed his curled up position in front of Kate.

"I'm…I'm sorry Executive Kate! But that brat had a strong Pikachu and we…we were beaten!" Johnson. "His Pikachu must've been super-powered, it was stronger than anything I've ever seen!"

"A Pikachu?" Canis giggled. "There were thirty-one agents stationed inside Silph Co. and they were beaten by a boy with a Pikachu?" He frowned at Kate. "He's weak Mama."

"Even Eevee here agrees with me Johnson." Kate said with a hint of pride, her hand rubbing against Canis' back. Canis purred happily as she glared at Johnson. "Back to work Johnson. And any more mistakes on your part will end with the retraction of your administered Pokémon."

"Ye…yes ma'am." Johnson stuttered, saluting before he left the room. Canis giggled once as Johnson left before he got up and stretched himself.

"See Canis, that's what happens when you're weak in this world. Everyone has someone they answer too, and if you're weak, your boss won't be very happy with what you report." She smiled at Canis, almost lovingly.

"I won't be weak for you, Mama." Canis smiled, sitting on the desk in front of her. "I'll be strong."

"Good." Kate smiled, knowing Canis was completely loyal to her. "Now to check on those elemental stones. Why don't you go grab something to eat with the other Pokémon?" She demanded, scooting him off the desk.

Canis nodded as he jumped to the floor and walked to the door, walking past the sliding glass doors.

"Hello, Shipment?" Kate asked, twisting her chair about to look out the glass windows behind her. "I was wondering where my Thunder Stone is…" Kate tensed up. "What do you mean, 'Unable to get access to Elemental Stones'? I ordered one three weeks ago, and nothing!" Kate pounded her fist on the desk. "You had best make sure I get that Stone within the week, else you'll find out what it means to upset a Rocket Executive." She swore, slamming the phone on the receiver.

"What's a Thunder Stone?" Canis asked the other members of Kate's team after they had finished eavesdropping on Kate's conversation. The other four members looked at him.

"A Thunder Sssstone, kit, issss what isss usssed to make you evolve into a Jolteon." Samantha the Arbok explained as she slithered next to Canis.

"A what?" Canis asked, tilting his head curiously.

"Eevees such as yourself," Connor the Sandslash started, "Can evolve into one of many different forms. So far seven evolutions have been discovered. Jolteon is the electric-based form that can use Electric-type attacks in battle."

"What are the others?" Canis asked.

"Ummm…there's Flareon, the Fire-type," Alex the Wartortle murmured aloud, "Vaporeon the Water-type, Espeon the Psychic-Type, Umbreon the Dark-Type, Leafeon the Grass-type and Glaceon the Ice-Type."

"So…we have a Water-Type and Fire-Type," Canis thought aloud, nodding towards Pira and Alex, "But why an Electric-Type? Why wouldn't Mama want a Psychic, Dark, Grass or Ice-type instead?"

"She's not your mother!" Pira snapped angrily, making Canis jump. "Your mother is a Leafeon, not some human-slut!"

"Why are you being mean?" Canis whimpered, hiding behind Samantha. "She has to be my Mama! She's the only one who's been around me my entire life!"

"She took you from your mother Canis! She's brainwashed you!" Pira snarled.

"Sssshut your mouth, Pira." Samantha hissed. "You're ssscaring the kit."

"Shut up you purple snake, you know as well as I do he's not that slut's kit." Pira snapped, flames dancing around her muzzle.

"SHUT UP!" Canis screamed, trying to Tackle Pira. Alex held him back. "SHUT UP! YOU'RE JUST MAD THAT MAMA LIKES ME MORE THAN SHE LIKES YOU!" He accused.

"I could care less if she liked me. She took you away from your mother, and that's the facts." Pira growled. "I'm getting some sleep. You three take the brain-washed kit to get something to eat." And with that Pira turned into a room next to Kate's and vanished inside.

"She just doesn't like Mama…" Canis whimpered.

"She has a hard time with humans, kit." Connor grinned. "I know I did when I was first assigned to Kate. I hated her and didn't want to listen to her. But in time I came to realize she was actually not all-bad. She had a heart, unlike the last Rocket I was with before he…went for a swim with cement shoes." Connor mused.

"Mama's really nice to me." Canis smiled, his tail swishing happily as they headed towards the kitchen. "She lets me sleep on her lap sometimes."

"Yessss." Samantha smiled. "Sssshe usssed to let me until I evolved. Now I'm way too big to lay on her lap without breaking her bonessss." Samantha laughed, her giggles hissing as much as laughter.

"Yeah, until you came, kit, I was her favorite." Alex bragged.

"My ass!" Connor growled. "She felt sorry for your blue-shelled booty that couldn't lift itself onto her desk!" He accused.

"And you could?" Alex retorted. Canis giggled at the two, used to their constant rivalry.

"Ssssometimessss kit, you realize that your friendssss," Samantha looked at Alex and Connor, "are idiotssss."

"HEY!" The two yelled simultaneously.

"I'm hungry!" Canis growled, barging into the kitchen. The other three members of Kate's team smiled as they followed the youngest Executive Pokémon.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_AAAAAHHHH!" A Leafeon screamed, her face twisted in agony as sweat poured down her face. "CANIS!" She screamed._

"_Hold her down." Someone commanded. Three sets of human hands appeared and placed themselves on the Leafeon. "Damn it, hold her!" The voice barked again._

"_CANIS!" The Leafeon screamed again, "CANIS!"_

"_Administer the sedative!" One of the humans ordered. "We want these eggs!"_

_A needle entered the Leafeon's shoulder and her struggles started to lesson in ferocity. "It's working." Someone said as the Leafeon's head fell on the table, her eyes glazing over. "She's out. Deliver the eggs and send them to the Incubator room."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"AH!" Canis screeched, straightening himself from his spot on Kate's bed. "Oh god…oh god…" He whimpered, panting heavily. "Who was that?!"

"Eevee…" Kate groaned. "Go in your room…I'm trying to sleep…" She moaned, rolling over.

"Yes Mama…" Canis whimpered, jumping off of Kate's bed. He flopped to the floor, his legs weak from fear. "What…who was that?" He asked himself as he entered the Pokémon room and walked over to Pira. "Pira…" He whispered, nudging her slightly. "Pira…!" He urged louder.

"What do you want?" She growled, turning her gaze to glare at Canis. Canis whimpered a little before crawling up and cuddling up to her.

"Pira…I…I had a dream about…a Leafeon. She was crying and screaming out my name…I'm scared Pira." Canis admitted, looking up to the Arcanine. "Who…who was she?"

"That was probably your real mother, Canis." Pira muttered, curling up around the Eevee kit.

"Pira, stop that!" Canis growled, looking up at the Arcanine. "Kate's my Mama! She's my Mama, not a Leafeon!"

"Canis, I've been around you your entire life, looking out for you, protecting you, making sure you weren't hurt. But what hurts me is the fact that you forgot who your real mom was. Her name is Ventus, and she's a Leafeon. Your father's name is Glacies, and he's a Glaceon. They're your real parents, not that human Canis!"

"No…they can't…Kate has to be my Mama. Ventus gave me up, didn't she?" Canis asked. "Why else would I be in the care of a Team Rocket Executive if my mother hadn't given me up?!" He accused angrily.

"Because she didn't give you up. You were taken from her when you were a day old! You and I have been with this human for three months, and now she's brainwashed you into thinking she's been there for you your entire life. Face it Canis," Pira laid down and closed her eyes. "Kate isn't your mother, Ventus is. You've been fooled into serving a human."

"But…Mama's nice…she doesn't hurt me…Ventus…" Canis whimpered, looking confused and depressed. "Pira, can you tell me something?" Pira nodded. "Where's Ventu-err, Mama, my real Mama, now?"

"She's been thrown in the Breeding Center." Pira growled. "She's being used to make Eevee kits like yourself for these humans."

"No…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Wake up." Kate commanded, flipping the light switch and basking the Pokémon's room full of light. Canis whimpered as he opened his eyes and looked at her, his mind warping around the idea she wasn't his mother. His mind was now warping around the fact that she had took him away from his real mother and manipulated him.

"Pira…I'm sorry." Canis whimpered, squirming into the large Arcanine as he looked at Kate. "Please…please don't let her take me again!" He cried.

"Canis," Pira whispered. "She will take you. But don't be scared; if you try to refuse her commands she'll hurt you again."

"No…Kate's never hurt me!" Canis cried, tearing up. "I would remember her…! She did…?" He asked fearfully.

"You must've repressed our first two months here. The first two months you were here, they worked you…hard." Pira told him. "I…and I couldn't protect you from it."

"It's not your fault…Pira." Canis licked her on the side of her cheek. "It's the fault of Kate." He said.

"Eevee, come here." Kate commanded, pointing her finger down towards her impatiently tapping boot.

"Go Canis. Do not worry; as long as you act obedient she will not hurt you. She has not hurt you thus far and I do not believe she will if you act the loyal dog she thinks you are." Pira licked Canis' head lovingly. "Be strong, for me and your mother."

"Eevee, come here now!" Kate demanded in a tone Canis never remembered her using with him. Canis whimpered as he buried himself in Pira fearfully.

"Canis, go." Pira recommended when she noticed Alex, Samantha and Connor stared at him, each looking surprised at his strange behavior. "And be careful."

"I'm sorry for doubting you Pira…" Canis whimpered, licking her on the cheek. "Can you ever forgive me?" He asked, hopping off her bed and looking up at her hopefully.

"I wouldn't hold it against you Canis. It's not your fault we were captured by this crazy human-slut."

"Don't speak about Mistress Kate that way!" Connor snarled, flexing his claws. "She's kind-hearted and looks out for us!"

"She took me from my Mama!" Canis growled, glaring at Connor. "I HATE HER!"

"I don't know what you're saying Eevee…" Kate growled, picking him up by his neck fur.

"OW! LEGGO OF ME!" Canis cried.

"But I see that special training I put you through didn't keep your loyalty for long. Maybe I should take you back to the training room to ensure your loyalty!"

"Don't you hurt him you bitch!" Pira snarled, getting to her feet angrily. Samantha, Connor and Alex jumped in front of Kate protectively, growling angrily.

"You haven't been loyal either Arcanine, no matter what I did with you." Kate snarled. She grabbed a phone from his hip and brought it up to her ear. "Control, I need you to take my Arcanine to the Breeding Room." She muttered, glaring angrily at Pira.

"NO!" Canis screamed, wiggling in Kate's hand. "Don't hurt her you meanie! I'll listen to you!"

"You shut up." Kate snarled, punching Canis. Canis whimpered but kept quiet, biting his lower lip nervously. "Good. Maybe we can still salvage your loyalty without hurting you _too_ much." Kate grinned.

"Where's the Arcanine?" Two Rocket Grunts asked, appearing in the doorway. Kate pointed at Pira with her free hand as she walked out the door.

"PIRA!"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Remember this place Eevee?" Kate asked as she entered the Training Room, Canis still dangling from her hand and Samantha, Connor and Alex behind her. "You spent the better part of two months here, learning to obey." She dropped Canis to the floor, ignoring his cry of pain as he smacked into the cold, tiled floor. "Now you're back to learn that lesson again."

"I'm never going to listen to you again." Canis swore angrily, getting to his feet. He felt a strong tail slam into his back, driving him to the ground again. "I hate you…Samantha…" Canis snarled.

"You ssssshould have learned your lesssson thossssse firsssst two monthssss. It issss not our fault you are too ssssstupid to lisssten!" Samantha hissed, applying more force to her tail.

"And yesterday I thought we…were all friends!" Canis snarled, forcing himself to his feet. "You bitch!" He snarled, jumping forward and rolling away from Samantha's tail. "I'm done listening to you! Any of you!" Canis roared.

"Beat him senseless." Kate ordered. "Don't hold back." Alex, Connor and Samantha nodded before charging.

Canis leapt over Connor's Slashes, landing behind him and racing towards Kate eagerly. Alex shot a Bubble attack at Canis, who screamed as they slammed into his side, driving him to the side.

"Sssstupid kit!" Samantha hissed, catching Canis in her lithe body and wrapping around him. "You can't take ussss all on!" She laughed, squeezing slowly.

"I'll…die…trying…!" Canis snarled, lowering his head and sinking his head into Samantha's scaly skin. She shrieked in pain before dropping him and slithering off to the side.

"Arbok, stop shrieking like a little girl and get the kit!" Kate snarled. Samantha hissed angrily at Canis, her eyes glaring daggers.

"That's…what you get!" Canis grinned, catching his breath quickly. He noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and jumped forward, dodging Connor's Dig attack. "Connor, I thought we were friends…" Canis whined.

"Until you decided to insult Kate, we were!" Alex growled, Headbutting Canis. Canis rolled with the blow, lessening the impact as he struggled to his feet. "She's looked out for us and raised us! And you repay her by insulting her and refusing to listen to her!"

"Because I thought she was my mama, but she's not! She's a human who took me from my real mama when I wasn't even a day old! And you expect me to listen to her?" Canis snarled, glaring at Kate angrily. Kate merely grinned at him evilly, understanding where his anger was coming from and where it was directed.

"We expect you to shut up and obey her commands you kit!" Connor roared, popping out of the ground and slashing Canis. Canis screamed as the claws raked across his left shoulder, blood spewing forth. Hitting the ground, Canis rolled across the tiled floor, sobbing in intense pain. Connor stood there emotionlessly, not caring for the fate of the Eevee kit.

"You…how could…you?" Canis sniffled, struggling to his feet. He favored his right leg, offsetting his balance. "You fight…for a human that has…hurt you?!"

"She doesn't hurt us," Samantha hissed, appearing behind Canis. "IF WE LISTEN!" She roared, slamming her tail into Canis back. Canis screamed as his shoulder slammed into the ground, sending white-hot daggers of agony radiating into his brown furred body.

"Well…I…won't…listen…anymore…" Canis whispered, near the verge of fainting. "I…want…to…find…Mama…" He growled defiantly.

"Well Eevee, are you going to listen now, or do we have to keep hurting you?" Kate asked, stepping next to Canis. Canis responded with an angry growl before latching his mouth on Kate's shoe, trying to chew through it to sink his tiny fangs into her feet. "UNGRATEFUL WELP!" She roared, pulling her foot back and ripping it free before racing it forward into Canis' gut.

"AAAAHHHH!" Canis screamed as his stomach was crushed by Kate's boot. He kept screaming as she repeatedly kicked him, her anger building. He started to cough violently, blood spewing from his mouth before he finally gave into blackness.

_Mama…where…are…………you?  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Zubat, use Supersonic!" One of the Grunts commanded as he glared at Pira.

The Zubat opened its mouth and let a ray of high-pitched energy spew forth. Pira dodged to the side before opening her mouth and releasing a jet of flames. The Zubat screeched as it was consumed before it fell to the floor, blackened by extreme burns.

"Damnit, just use the tasers!" The other grunt swore, pulling out a black box. He twisted a knob on the box and Pira's ear twitched as she heard a distinct crackle of electric energy. He started to inch towards Pira, who growled ferociously. "GOTCHA!" He laughed, lunging forwards.

Pira leapt upwards and her paws sent the man crashing into the ground. She landed on her paws but forgot about the second grunt, who caught her with his taser. Pira screamed as the electricity coursed through her body before she passed out.

"What an annoying Arcanine!" The first grunt snarled, getting to his feet and walking over. "Come on, help me take her to the Breeding Room…" He growled, grabbing Pira's feet.

"We better get the first kits she squeezes out, or I'll be super pissed." The second laughed, struggling to lift the Arcanine. "Freakin' hell, this thing is HEAVY!" He snarled, his arms trembling from exertion.

"This thing is only three hundred forty pounds, so that means we're each carrying one hundred and seventy pounds. Are you telling me that seems heavy to you?" The first laughed, seemingly taking less energy to carry the unconscious Pira to the room down the hall.

"Shut up you muscle bound faggot." The other snarled.

"Hey you two, be careful." A scientist laughed mockingly as he exited a room. "There's a super pissed Leafeon in this room. She, apparently, doesn't like being pregnant." The scientist laughed before walking down the hall.

"Dude, a Leafeon! That means Eevees! Man, we should get one of those and sell 'em! You know how much people will pay for one of those things?!" The more muscled grunt grinned, thinking about the possibilities of getting his greedy hands on an Eevee.

"Doesn't Kate have an Eevee?" The other asked as he dropped Pira to the floor inside the Breeding Room. He let out a deep breath and started to walk out. "We should just steal hers and sell it."

"Yeah right, and face her wrath?" The other laughed at the idea. "I'd rather chop my right hand off. She'd chop off our jewels if she knew we did that!"

"_If_." The first grinned. "If is good."

"If." The other grinned, catching on his partner's idea. "If is good. If is really, really good."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: By the way, I'm just saying you guys can review if you want. No, scratch that. Please review, it makes me happy :)  
BY THE WAY, READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT!!! Starting Tuesday 2/23/10, this story will no longer be called 'The Pain of Canis'. It shall be known as the Chronicles of Canis, and the description will be different. So, if you like this story either favorite it or remember my name, since you might not find it by searching again. Anyway, please enjoy the story!**

Chapter 7

"Uhhhh…" Canis groaned, opening and closing his eyes rapidly as he regained consciousness. "Ow…oww….ah!" He hissed as he moved his forepaw, feeling the many injuries he had sustained from Kate's beating.

"Pira…" Canis whimpered, a solitary, glittering tear sliding down his furry muzzle to splat onto the metallic table he rested on. He wondered what had happened to his closest, and truly only, friend in his unconsciousness. Kate wasn't exactly kind, but what would she do to the poor Arcanine?

"Ahh…you're awake." Someone drawled from behind Canis, the voice so cold and cruel it made the fur on his spine flare up defensively as he weakly growled. "Oh, aren't you big and bad…" The scientist cooed, stepping in front of Canis.

The man had a gaunt face, as if his skin was stretched over his bones a little too much. His eyes were sunken in and surrounded by black circles that only added to their devoid, coal black glint. He was slowly, but obviously balding, his wheat colored hair pushed back along his scalp. His lips were dry and cracked, and his tongue pushed past his rotting yellow teeth to lick his lips constantly, as if hungry.

"I am soooo glad you have regained consciousness." He rasped, his laughed a rattling wheeze. Canis whimpered as the man's bony yet strong arm grabbed his forepaw and slammed it on the table before locking it in place with a silver shackle. "This wouldn't be as much fun if you slept through the whole thing, of course."

"Get away-gah!" Canis roared as the man grabbed his rear leg and locked it down. Canis gritted his teeth in agony as the rods of pain continued to shoot through his leg; Kate must have really taken it out on that leg.

"Now now, we're all civilized here, hmm?" The man questioned, locking down Canis' other leg. "We all want to be friends, hmm?"

"No, we don't." Canis snarled. "I want to rip your throat out!" He roared, struggling. He bit back his whimpers as he aggravated his injured leg. "What do you want with me?" Canis asked, his teeth tightly clenched.

"Now," The man turned away and walked over to his desk, his lab coat swishing in the air. "I'm going to test a sample strength booster on you. Don't worry, it hurts, but it'll be worth it." He assured Canis, reaching into a desk and pulling out a cylindrical object. He screwed the top before sliding it off and exposing a sharp needle.

"Get that thing away from me!" Canis screeched, leaning as far away from the man as he could. The man merely placed a hand on Canis' spine and pushed down, pinning Canis.

"Don't you want to be strong, little Eevee?" The man asked. Canis' ear twitched, but his lips curled into a snarl. "Wouldn't you want to protect your mother, your father, your mate, and your kits?" The man asked, tilting his head to the side. Canis' snarl died on his lips momentarily and he stopped struggling, giving the man ample time to jam the needle into Canis' shoulder.

"GAH!" Canis roared as the man administered the anabolic muscle enhancer. The amber hued liquid vanished into his bloodstream before pumping through his system, spreading their strength boosting curse as they went along.

Canis twitched once, his eye snapping shut. He twitched again before, than once more. He started convulsing wildly, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. He started to snarl and wheeze as warmth spread through his body.

"Good…no abnormal affects so far…" The man noted, his pen clicking on the notebook as he observed the seizuring Canis. "Muscle mass seems to be slowly increasing…" He muttered to himself with a sly grin as he felt Canis' skin raising underneath his soft touch. The growth stopped as soon as it had started, leaving little to notice unless you took careful notice.

"N…n…no…" Canis whispered, his head clunking onto the table as he passed out.

"That's it?!" The grunt who took Pira to the Breeding Room growled, stepping into the laboratory room. "That's the 'Miracle Growth' you guaranteed would get us the green?!"

"Lower your voice you big goliath!" The scientist hissed angrily, looking out the door. He beckoned the second grunt in before closing the door and latching it shut. "Do you want the others to know we're trying to spin a profit off of an Executive's Pokémon?" He snarled.

"Uh…no?" The muscled grunt suggested.

"Of course not Kyle you big dumbass!" The leaner grunt slapped Kyle across the chest. "God, more muscle than brain, huh?"

"Technically the brain is one big muscle so…" The scientist started.

"Gary, this is not the time." The lean grunt growled.

"Quite right Alex, quite right." Gary grinned, his chapped lips almost crackling like paper. He turned to Canis and started to undo the clasps that held him down before sliding him off the table and into his thin, but strong, arms. "Do you have the cage?" Gary asked.

"What am I, stupid?" Kyle asked. "Don't answer that you asshole." He growled, pointing at Gary, who shut his mouth. Kyle unfolded the steel casing and opened a door. "Put 'im in, quick. We got a bid for this one in an hour."

"Alright gentlemen, don't forget our deal." Gary cackled. "I get forty percent or Kate knows what you two did."

"But you were involved in this too Gary. Wouldn't telling her give you away?" Alex said, pointing at Gary.

"Oh no. I'm going to tell her that I left this room for a second and when I returned the Eevee was gone and you two said he died and took him to the incinerator. If you don't give me my cut I find out from my 'source' that the Eevee was alive and you pawned him off. Then you're shipped to Orre to work the mines for the rest of your lives." Gary grinned evilly. The other two shared looks before sighing.

"You clever bastard." Alex grinned. "We'll be back by five with your money."

"Better hurry boys." Gary cackled, waving. "Gonna miss that Eevee. He was so much fun to play with…" Gary mused, tapping his chin. There was a knock at the door and Gary turned around. "What the-? I'm not expecting anyone…"

"Gary, open up!" Kate called out, beating on the door again. Gary unlatched the door and twisted the knob, swinging the door open. "Gary. Where's my Eevee?" She asked, striding in.

"Well Executive Kate, it seems that, in your rage, you killed him." Gary told her. "Kyle and Alex informed me of your Eevee's passing and took him to the incinerator room just a few minutes ago."

"Don't lie to me Gary." Kate snarled, turning on him. "I heard every word said just now. I know about the auction, about the 'Muscle Booster', everything. Now where is my Eevee?" She hissed.

"You won't find him." Gary replied calmly. "They're heading towards an undisclosed site about now. Off the Rocket database, you'll never track their funds."

"Oh, but I will." Kate grinned. "And I will retrieve that Eevee."

There was a sudden explosion that shook the building, knocking Gary and Kate off of their feet. When they regained their balance Kate rushed out the door and grabbed a grunt.

"What's going on?" She demanded, her hands digging into his shoulder. "What was that explosion?"

"We have…an intruder ma'am! A boy with a Pikachu and the police. We're supposed to go to Code Blue."

"Looks like you won't track Alex and Kyle Kate. Face it; they outsmarted you." Gary laughed, bolting out the door and into the chaos.

"DAMNIT!" Kate snarled. "I'll take care of this brat and then find my Eevee." She swore, bowling over the grunt and exiting out the door, her finger on the Pokéballs at her waist.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"AHAHAHA!" Alex laughed. "Man, that drip! He actually thought he was going to get a cut."

"You 'alerted' Kate of suspicious activity before we went in?" Kyle asked with a sly grin from his seat in the driver's seat. "Dude, you're so F'ed up, in so many ways."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Alex laughed, patting the cage in his hands. "Alright, how much should we sell this little furball for?"

"Well Eevee are not only rare, but this guy is pumped up on muscle enhancers. So…I would start the bidding at three hundred thousand Poké and keep the bidders going from there."

Alex whistled. "Three hundred thousand big ones…and the split is a fifty-fifty split. We're coming away from this with one hundred and fifty thousand minimum each. I like how this worked out!" He hooted.

Canis groaned as he regained consciousness. He saw metal bars in front of him and loud, aggressive shouts. He stifled a whimper as he shifted in the metal cage.

"Five hundred!" Someone body yelled from the crowd. Canis' thoughts raced through his head as he tried to identify his surroundings.

"Daddy, I want it!!" A voice screamed from the crowd. Canis recognized the high pitch as a female's.

_Where the hell am I?_ Canis thought, shaking his head and trying to clear the cobwebs from his mind. _Wait, where's the old skeleton? The lab? Pira?!_

"One million!" A voice screamed. All the shouts died away in silence after this proclamation, each person turning to look at where the shout came from.

The crowd parted to let a tall man in a brown suit with a bowler cap and a cane walk forward, a small girl in a pink, frilly dress following after him. Both looked at Canis eagerly. _Looking at me like I'm a prize…_ Canis thought.

"One million going once…twice…sold!" Kyle grinned, his fist pounding on something metallic. "To this lovely gentleman goes the prize, our little Eevee."

"Thanks Daddy!" The little girl smiled, hugging her father's pant leg before skipping over and grabbing the metallic cage happily. "Hello little Eevee, I'm your owner now! We're going to have so much fun, playing games, having tea and playing dress up! Oh I'm so excited!" She smiled, skipping away.

"God…why couldn't I be back with my Mama and Papa wherever we came from…and why can't I remember them?" Canis sniffed as he smashed into the sides of the cage as the little girl hopped away to a car. She tossed the cage in, quite literally, and hopped in after it, humming merrily. All the doors slammed shut and the car raced away with Canis as their prisoner.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so sorry, but I've been having with a HORRIBLE HORRIBLE HORRIBLE case of writer's block for this and my One Piece Story. I've started three others that I hope to someday post, but The Day Before Spring has been demanding my attention most of all since it has the largest fan club. Anyway, to atone for my sins please enjoy, or weep, at Chapter 8.**

Chapter 8

Canis whimpered as his cage slid across the floor and his head smashed into the metal bars once again. With a groan he struggled to his feet before settling down, putting his fluffy tail on his paws and laying down, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to fall asleep.

"No Eevee, wake up!" The little girl cried, kicking the cage and jarring Canis. "I'm Shelby and you have to listen to me! Now play with me!" She said shrilly, opening the cage and grabbing Canis by his neckfur.

"Ow!" Canis snarled as she pulled him out of his cage. "Let go of me you bitch!" He growled hatefully, snapping at the little girl.

"HEY!" She cried, throwing him onto the floor. Canis squeaked in pain as he bounced on the floor, his body screaming in agony. "Bad Eevee!" She growled, her foot stomping on his ribs. Canis coughed violently, his body wracked with pain as the girl pouted. "Daaaaaddy, this Eevee isn't any good!" She whined.

"It's probably tired honey." Her father growled, his voice laced with irritation. "When we get home we'll put him to bed and tomorrow he'll behave, I promise you." He finished. From his tone of voice Canis understood that she shouldn't have pushed any further. But she did.

"NO!" She cried, her feet kicking the seat. "I WANT A NEW ONE! I WANT IT I WANT IT I WANT IT!" She screamed, making Canis whimper as her screeches sliced through his head.

"SHUT UP!" The man roared, his eyes flashing dangerously. The car jerked slightly, throwing Canis into a roll, but it quickly rectified itself and kept going, leaving a disoriented Eevee on the floor in the back seat.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" Shelby started to cry, her eyes pouring tears on Canis' head. And, as much as he hated it, he felt torn up inside when he heard her crying.

Acting on some instinct he didn't think he had, Canis struggled to his feet and hopped up onto the seat. He walked over and started to lick Shelby's hand, hoping to console her.

"GO….GO AWAY!!!!!" She screeched, pulling her hand away and pushing Canis to the floor. Canis snarled as he smacked into the floor.

"Fine, that does it." Canis muttered, curling up and placing his tail across his paws.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry." The man apologized with a heavy sigh. "Would you like another Pokémon instead of this one?" He asked. Canis's ears twitched as he heard this.

_Are they going to kill me?!_ He whimpered loudly, letting them know he was scared.

"YES!" The bratty girl sobbed, wiping her hand across her eyes. "This one's mean!" She cried, pointing at Canis. He whimpered even louder and, getting to his feet, started furiously rubbing himself against her leg. "GO AWAY!" she screamed, kicking out at him.

"Driver pull over." The man commanded, jerking his finger towards the side. The car jerked and started to bump as it slowed before coming to a complete halt. The man opened his door and stepped out, his door slamming behind him.

Shelby's door opened up. "Okay, come on you waste of money." The man sighed, his hand reaching towards Canis. With a squeak Canis jumped backwards, pushing himself against the door on the opposite side. "Get over here." The man growled, reaching towards Canis. On instinct Canis leaned forward and bit the man's hand. "YEOW!" The man roared, pulling backwards.

Realizing right after his attack that he wouldn't be able to stay with these people he had hoped would care for him. He tensed his legs and sprang forward, diving between the man's legs and hitting the ground. With a yowl of depression Canis took off, the man yelling at his back as he raced away.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" Officer Jenny growled in monotone as she slapped the cuffs onto Katie.

"Shut up and just take me away." Katie sighed, hunching over. Officer Jenny shrugged her shoulders haplessly and dragged Katie away, leading her outside. As she passed two officers she stopped and looked at them.

"Alright, send men in to start going through the building and freeing any Pokémon. Take them to the Pokémon Center here in Ecruteak City." She ordered. "And…" She added, grabbing the Pokéballs off of Katie's belt. "Make **sure** to take all Pokémon from the Rocket's. I don't want any of them to have a single Pokémon on them, I don't care if it's a Magikarp or a life-long friend, **none **of them are to have a Pokémon, do you understand?" She demanded.

"Yes ma'am!" The two saluted, running outside ahead of her. She smiled slightly before walking out. A minute later, officers started pouring in and breaking into the rooms filling the ex-Rocket complex building.

"3!" Three officers cried, ramming against a door simultaneously. The door's hinges had no chance against three fully grown men and the door erupted inwards.

There were roars and screams of hatred and the three men fell to the ground as they saw pregnant Pokémon resting on beds, their mouths fixated into feral snarls as they glared hatefully at them.

"Woah, what happened here?" One of the officers asked the others quietly, looking at the poor Pokémon strapped down to tables. The others shook their heads as they looked around, disgusted and infuriated by the sight. They saw a Leafeon in a corner of the room and their eyes widened.

The Leafeon was snarling weakly, it's normally green leaves starting to turn a pale brown. It's normally brown eyes were starting to lose their luster as it tried to glare at the officers.

"We need Nurse Joy here, stat!" One of them roared to the others. He reached to his walkie-talkie and pressed a button, twisting his head around to talk right into the receiver. "Officer Jenny, we need Nurse Joy here immediately! We have a bunch of pregnant Pokémon and they look really weak! Hurry!" He pleaded.

"Don't worry gals," One of the officers tried to soothe the Pokémon in the room, reaching out to pet a Weavile. She snarled angrily, her claws flashing as she struggled to lash out at the human. The officer retracted his hand quickly, a pained expression on your face. "I'm so sorry for what you must have gone through little ones…" He whispered, a tear glistening on the corner of his eyes.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Canis fell to the ground, his breath coming in hard, ragged gasps. His legs felt like blocks of cement as he rested on the ground, his entire body screeching in almost blinding agony.

"Mama…where are you?! Why can't I be with you?!" Canis whimpered, his eyes clouding over with tears. He shut his eyes and squeezed as hard as he could, trying to block out the images of Pira and a Leafeon from entering his mind. "Pira called you Ventus…Mama, I MISS YOU!!" Canis screamed, his cries reverberating through the forest.

There was a sound of something wet smacking on the ground and Canis opened his eyes in response. Something wet smacked Canis on his muzzle and he looked up. Water was falling from the sky!

"What…is the world ending?" Canis whimpered as he was pelted by water. His fur started to become slick and stick to his skin as he became drenched by falling water.

"You should really get out of the rain little kit!" A passing Rattata told Canis before darting off into a bush.

"What's 'rain'?" Canis wondered. He shook his head and got to his feet, albeit with major difficulty. Limping over to a bush Canis laid down, watching as the 'rain' started to come down harder, turning the dirt beneath his feet into mud.

"Mama…what is this?" Canis whined, shivering violently. His stomach let loose a huge gurgle and he whimpered as hunger pain started to rip through his gut. "There's nothing to eat Mama…I'm hungry…I just wanna die!" He moaned, falling to the ground. He felt dreariness overtake his vision and he gave into the merciful darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: With no school today and Heartgold and Soulsilver coming out in two days, I've been in really good spirits. Such good spirits that I have written a chapter of this and am posting it for your please, (or displeasure...). Oh, and don't worry. This story is going to steer away from the original soon, actually, starting now.**

Chapter 9

_Six months…six _damned_ months…_

At the sight of the haunting figure, Pokémon fled into various bushes surrounding the path, not wanting to invoke the anger of the mad beast. Its lips were pulled back into a feral snarl, its eyes, surrounded by black rings from sleep deprivation, glinted dangerously as it walked along. The skin under its fur was covered in taught muscle earned from having to fight to survive for six straight months. Its left ear had a noticeable nick near the top from when it had been too weak and scared to defend itself properly.

Six months had turned Canis into a fighting machine.

"Heehee! You no catch me!" A Poochyena kit giggled, tumbling out of a bush and right in front of Canis. Her, and Canis could definitely tell it was a female by its scent, brother leapt out of the bush and his eyes widened when he saw the mad Eevee. "What's wrong?" she whimpered, her gaze shifting up towards Canis. "Hello!" She chirped merrily.

"Leave. Now." Canis snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously as his muscles flexed.

"Hey, don't you talk to her like that!" The male Poochyena snarled when his sister started to cry. She lifted herself from Canis's paws and ran over to her brother, huddling up next to him. "I don't care how tough you think you are, no one makes my sister cry!" He roared, lunging at Canis.

Only to bite at air. The male looked around, his eyes filled with hate, when he was slammed in the side by a powerful force. The wind driven from his lungs, he was silent as he flew through the air only to smash into a tree. He was sliding down when Canis rammed into his stomach, pinning him against the bark.

"Brother!" The female cried, her voice cracking. Canis swiveled his head around to glare at her, shutting her up immediately. With a cruel grin Canis turned his attention back to the male who was starting to regain his breath.

Taking a quick step back Canis twisted around and slammed an Iron Tail in the Poochyena's back, sending him crashing into the ground before straightening up and glaring down at him.

"Listen." Canis ordered, his paw finding a resting place on the Poochyena's back. "This is MY forest. If you don't like how I run this place, kill me. Until then," Canis took his foot off the Poochyena's back. "Leave with your life."

Canis grinned in satisfaction as he heard the girl whimper as she ran over to her brother. Canis let the grin fall away as his stomach filled up with an emotion he'd been feeling too much lately. Disgust.

He had learned so long ago that depending on others would get you killed. How could you be strong with bonds such as love holding you back? You couldn't, and that's why Canis was strong. He had nothing to protect and nothing to lose when he fought.

As he walked along he swerved to the side, his equilibrium temporarily thrown off by his lack of sleep. He shook his head with a dark snarl, clearing the cobwebs from his mind.

His nose twitched as he scented berries. Licking his lips appreciatively, he headed towards the scent. He spotted a group of Pokémon around a bush the scent was coming from and he growled. The group swiveled around and, seeing the feared Eevee, bolted from the bush.

"Shuca Berries…delicious." Canis muttered to himself, picking off a few and placing them on the ground. He started chewing on them, enjoying the spicy-sweet flavor that filled his mouth. He loved spicy berries with a passion.

Finishing his third berry he padded off in search of a den. He was most vulnerable right now, with his stomach full and his mind dull from lack of sleep he would have been an easy target for a stronger Pokémon. Even that last battle had taxed him, and he hadn't been fighting as hard as he possibly could. A good thing for that Poochyena he hadn't; that Poochyena wouldn't be crying to his parents about an 'insane Eevee' if Canis had been.

"Sleep…" Canis growled, his mind filling with more cobwebs by the second. He saw a tree with an empty hole in the bottom and he shrugged, deciding it would be a good place to grab some sleep before continuing his pointless march across the world.

Canis slipped into the hole, which was a tight fit even for his small yet muscled frame. Making a few circles Canis fell to the floor, his furry tail coming across his paws and his head coming to rest on top. His eyes shut themselves and sleep overcame him.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Please, I don't know what to eat…" A younger Eevee whimpered, his ears and tail down as he looked up at the Houndoom. The Houndoom merely sneered at the little Eevee._

"_Go away. You are no kit of mine, and as such I have no duty to feed you." He laughed, walking around Canis and walking out into the forest._

_Canis was whimpering when another Houndoom walked out, her stomach distended with an unborn kit. "I'm sorry. My mate is so nervous about our kit, or kits, that he isn't himself." She murmured._

"_No…I'll go…" Canis whimpered, backing away from her. _

"_Please, come in the cave with me. You can have some of the berries my mate brings back." She smiled. "I promise we won't hurt you." She motioned her head towards the cave and walked in, Canis following shortly thereafter._

_The two rested in the cave for a while, Canis having sobbed his life story to the female Houndoom, whose name he could not remember. And that's when the male came back._

"_What are you doing here?!?!" He snarled, dropping the berries he held in his mouth._

"_Please, he's just a kit!" The female whined. "He isn't hurting me, don't hurt him!" She begged._

"_No, he'll hurt our kit!" The male roared, snarling at Canis._

"_I'm sorry!" Canis whimpered, trying to run past the Houndoom. The aggressive male would have none of it and he smashed into Canis's side, sending him smashing into the wall. "OW!" Canis cried as he slid to the floor._

"_Leave or die!" The male snarled, his lips curling back into a growl as he readied to attack again._

_Something inside Canis snapped. He didn't see a female that had tried to help him, or a male that was paranoid over the fate of his mate and unborn kit. He saw two who had hurt him._

_A burst of fury burned through Canis and he vanished without a trace. The male looked around for Canis, but found him a second later when he was slammed in the side. Before he got far he was hit from above by an Iron Tail, sending him crashing into the ground._

_The male screamed in pain as Canis latched his jaw onto the poor Houndoom's leg, blood erupting into his muzzle. "Stop!" The female cried, hobbling over. Canis twisted around and slammed into her side, sending her smashing into the floor._

"_NO!" The male cried weakly, his gaze looking at the female. His cry, his pain-filled cry, brought Canis back from his rage filled hypnotism. With one look to the two, he bolted out of the cave with a scream of anguish._

_The birth of a monster.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Canis's eyes opened up as a snarl formed on his lips. He hated that memory, just as he hated how weak he had been. And oh how he despised weakness in every form it could be found.

Canis walked out of his hole, his focus solely focused on his sore muscles as he tried to stretch. He didn't even notice as a paw flew from the right and slapped into the side of his head, sending him flying off to the side.

"I'm tired of you frightening little kits!" A male Mightyena snarled, his lips curled into a snarl. "We've put up with it for months, feeling bad for your pain. We thought you might mellow out, but you've crossed the line! I'm going to kill you!" He roared, his voice coated with a heavy layer of hate.

Canis rolled to the side, avoiding the Mightyena's jaws before getting to his feet. "You threaten me, you die." Canis laughed, his tail taking a pure whitish glow. The Mightyena snarled and launched himself at Canis again.

Rolling to the side Canis jumped up and spun about, bringing his tail down. The Mightyena yelped as the Iron Tail smashed into his back, sending him slamming into the ground. Taking a step back, Canis waited for the Mightyena's head rose slightly before rushing at it with a Quick Attack.

"GAH!" The Mightyena screamed, his head smashing into the ground as his Eevee opponent landed on the opposite side of him. The Mightyena panted, his breath coming in short, ragged gasps as he struggled to his feet.

"Stay down." Canis laughed. "Every time you get up I'll just put you back down. It's better to survive with a little shame than to die at the hands of a kit."

"Shut…shut up…" The Mightyena snarled angrily, his lips starting to drip a small amount of crimson blood. "I'd…rather die and take you…with me, than let you…harm my kits anymore!" He snarled. Energy poured from his mouth in a bright, orange beam that headed straight at Canis.

"Hehe…" Canis vanished in an upturn of dust. The Hyper Beam sliced through the dust like a knife through hot butter, striking a tree on the far side and toppling it onto its side.

"What the-?" The Mightyena gasped, his entire body trembling from the exertion of staying upright as he fought. Suddenly, he was slammed in the side, blood starting to pour freely from his mouth.

"Why do you fight if you know you can't win?" Canis questioned. His voice held no trace of mockery, he was completely serious. "Why die to protect someone else and their life? Why place them above yourself?"

"Because…I love them…" The Mightyena rasped, his breath shallow and becoming softer by the second. "They're…my family…and…family…protects…each…other…" He wheezed.

"Family? Love?" Canis scoffed, scorn and distaste etched across his face. "And would they protect you from a life of torture and hurt at the cost of their lives? WOULD THEY EVEN RAISE A PAW TO STOP HUMANS FROM TAKING YOU AWAY FROM THEM!?! WOULD THEY?!" Canis screamed, his eyes wide and hateful. The Mightyena opened his mouth to respond but he fell into the darkness of unconsciousness. "ANSWER ME!" Canis screeched, tears building up in his eyes. "ANSWER ME!" He reiterated.

"ANSWER ME!!!!!!!"

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

******A/N: Sorry sorry SORRY for not updating in almost a month but...ah screw it, there's no excuse coming, I was just too lazy to write this. ANYWAY, since I can't ask you via review, I CANNOT tell you there's a poll on my page that askes what Canis should evolve into, and I CANNOT tell you that you should vote to determine it, because I'm NOT asking you to go to my page and vote. Remember, DO not vote.**

Chapter 10

A devastated path of felled trees rested in the forest, some of the trees specked with small splats of blood. Canis snarled through his exhaustion as he pushed on, his right shoulder bleeding from scratches he earned after knocking the trees over in anger.

_"They're…my family…and…family…protects…each…other…"_ The same sentence raced through the young Eevee's head like a heard of Tauros. Why would that Mightyena have risked his life for family?!

"No, he was just an idiot." Canis snarled, shaking his head angrily. He spotted another tree and rushed at it, his shoulder smashing into the bark. There was a smack as he collided with it, followed by Canis' stubborn, angry snarl. The tree started to fall backwards before its roots appeared from the ground as it slammed into the ground.

"DAMN HIM!" Canis screamed angrily, the fur along his spine bristling hatefully. "What a lie…" Canis growled, walking on. "Love…family…lies. You look out for yourself, and that's it."

A small group of Skittys ran in front of him, each purring and giggling happily. Two Delcattys followed them, talking to one another.

"Get lost!" Canis snarled, his voice low and threatening. The two Delcatty turned their gazes towards him, their eyes narrowing as their kits hid behind them. "I don't want to see you again." Canis hissed.

"And who do you think you are to yell at my kits like that?" The female Delcatty growled, stepping forward as she barred her fangs.

"I know who I am, and I'm in no mood to deal with you." Canis replied, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Leave, kit." The male Delcatty replied coolly. "We won't hurt you if you just leave us and our kits in peace." He promised.

"Kit?! Don't call me kit!!!" Canis screeched, launching himself at the male. The male jumped forward and swung around, his tail glowing with pure white energy as his Iron Tail attack smashed into Canis' back.

"Stop it. I don't want to hurt you." The male scolded, planting his paw on Canis' back. "We've done nothing to you, so calm down and continue on your way."

"Screw you!" Canis whispered. "You'll abandon your kits as soon as it becomes dangerous to protect them. All parents DO!" Canis roared the last part, rocketing to his feet. The Delcatty jumped backwards and found his balance before planting himself firmly on the ground.

"What happened to your parents ki-Eevee?" The male asked as the female licked one of her daughter's head repetitively.

"THOSE FUCKERS ABANDONED ME!" Canis cried, his eyes filling with tears. "THEY LET ME GET TORTURED AND LEFT SO THEY COULD LIVE AN EASIER LIFE! WHY WOULD YOU OR ANY OTHER PARENT BE DIFFERENT?!" Canis used Quickattack to vanish from sight.

The male leapt forward as Canis slammed into the ground where he had stood. "I'm sure your parents didn't abandon you. They would have protected you given the chance."

"No they wouldn't have!" Canis charged the male again, intent on hitting him with everything he could possibly muster. The male sidestepped and released a built up Shock Wave that sent Canis flying to the side before he smashed into a tree.

"Stop it!" A male Skitty cried, not liking the violence he was seeing. "Please Papa…stop it…" He sniffled.

"I'm sorry son." The male replied.

"If you're so bent on protecting them…" Canis groaned, struggling to his feet. "Then let's see if you'll actually protect your kits if their life is in danger!" Canis vanished using his Quickattack, only to reappear behind the smallest Skitty in the back of the group. He put his paw on her back and forced her to the ground.

"Get off her!" The female screeched, snapping as she saw her daughter looking at her, fear in her eyes.

"He wanna hewrt me Mommy, what I do?" The Skitty female asked, her voice cracking slightly. Canis lifted his paw, remembering those exact words running through his mind when he was first captured by Kate.

"GET AWAY!" The male and female hissed, both of them hitting Canis with their Iron Tail attacks.

Canis rolled to a stop, bleeding heavily from his fresh wounds. "Don't you ever touch our kits!" The female warned him again. "I'll teach you to hurt kits!" She started to build up a SolarBeam attack.

"Parents…do…protect…their kits?" Canis wheezed before the SolarBeam hit him, sending him flying into a tree. He smashed into the tree, pain radiating through his body, before he fell to the ground, unconscious, bleeding and thoroughly, mentally destroyed.

* * *

Officer Jenny was walking through the forest, following a suspect in a bank robbery after seeing him make a break for the woods. "Darn, I lost him…" She muttered to herself, looking around.

She took another step and felt her high heel dig into something soft and fleshy. She fell to the ground as her heel gave away. Looking down, the shape she stepped on was revealed to be a beaten, and dead-looking Eevee.

"Oh my goodness!" Officer Jenny cried, picking up the injured Eevee. "Who did this? There's no time to figure that out, I have to get this Eevee to the Daycare center immediately!" She said desperately to herself, dashing out of the woods.

"What happened to this Eevee Jenny?" The Daycare worker asked as she looked at the poor Eevee in her arms.

"I don't know. I found him like this in the forest. Can you help him and care for him?" Jenny asked desperately.

"Of course we can."

* * *

Canis whimpered to himself as his eyes flickered open. A groan escaped his lips as pain flooded his body. A small, glistening tear slid down the side of his muzzle as he recounted the Delcatty's and their ferocity when defending their kits.

_Yet my parents didn't bother to defend me like that…_ Canis thought to himself bitterly. Canis closed his eyes, desiring a sleep that would wash his troubles away, but it never came to him.

And then he heard the scream.

Canis bolted to his feet, his ears twitching furiously. _That scream…it…sounds familiar…why would a scream sound so familiar?_ Canis shook his head, hoping to ignore it.

But then it came again, louder and longer than before. Someone was obviously in a lot of pain. Canis growled and took off at full speed, intent of finding out who was in such agony, even though part of his mind was telling him to ignore it.

Canis stopped when he saw a group of Pokémon, a majority of them female, surrounding a small cave that protruded upwards from the ground. There was another agonizing cry from inside the cave and Canis sidled up to a Weavile.

"What's happening?" He growled, trying to peer over the remainder of the group.

The Weavile's hand went to her stomach, enlarged by kits. "Poor Ventus is giving birth…" She sighed. "She's not going to make it."

"Did you…say Ventus?" Canis whispered, his eyes widening in shock.

"Yes." The Weavile nodded sympathetically. "Poor thing, she lost her kit and her mate to humans in a group called 'Team Rocket', now she's going to…" The Weavile sniffled.

"Mother…" Canis said, his heart pounding. Another scream. "Mother!" Canis took off, shoving through the crowd of assembled Pokémon, his eyes shining with madness.

"Hey!" Someone shouted as Canis shouldered past. He stopped when he saw a large Arcanine laying in front of the cave, blocking all view point. She seemed to be sobbing.

"Out of my way Pira!" Canis snarled, building up energy in his injured legs. The Arcanine twisted around.

"Canis…?" Pira whispered as the brown blur sped over her and into the cave.

Canis nearly choked as he saw his mother on the ground, blood splattered everywhere, with a small, furless Eevee kit squeaking pitifully near her. Ventus' eyes were dimming as she looked at the walls, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Mother?" Canis whimpered. Ventus' head snapped around to look at him.

"Canis…" Ventus whispered, her eyes shining happily as she gazed upon her long-lost kit. "Is…that really…you?" She asked.

"Mother…you….another kit?" Canis asked, his heart and head throbbing.

"Team Rocket…kit." She answered, her head falling to the ground. The little Eevee kit gave a sorrowful squeak as it dragged itself over to its dying mother.

"What's…what's her name?" Canis asked, a sob interrupting his question.

"Anna…" Ventus sighed. "Her name's…Anna. Protect…her Canis…I…lo…ve…you…bo…t….h…" And Ventus' head smacked into the ground, the light leaving her eyes entirely.

"Mother!" Canis screamed, tears flooding his eyes instantly. "Mother NO!" Canis cried.

"MOTHER!!!"

**A/N: Don't worry, the sorrow will be over soon. If you've noticed, the genre has changed, and you'll soon find out why.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Canis let his eyes flicker open as the sun started to rise in the sky. He immediately noticed the lack of a warm body next to him and darted out of the den he had called 'Home' for the last month.

"Anna!" Canis called out. "Anna! Anna!" He shouted, his muscles rippling underneath his coat as he raced through the small forest in the Daycare.

"What's wrong Canis?" Sylvia the Weavile asked as she rested with her newborn kit.

"Where's Anna? Have you seen her?" Canis demanded harshly. His eyes flashed with temporary regret before remembering his little sister.

"I haven't seen her all day." Sylvia replied. "I'm sorry…" She muttered as her son started whining at his mother's movements. She licked him across the head and started whispering in his ear.

"Damn it." Canis snarled, taking off again. "Anna! Anna come here!" He called out, trying to sound gentle but his voice giving way to the clear aggravation he was harboring.

A little giggle wafted through the air. Canis' ears twitched and he stopped completely, his head darting around as he looked for the owner of the cheerful laughter.

"Up!" A little Eevee cried, darting out from the bushes and racing towards Canis. "Up up up!" She giggled, rubbing against his forepaws happily.

"Anna, Anna where were you?" Canis asked, letting out a sigh of relief. He bent over and gave her a lick between her ears as his nose sniffed her. He smelt no blood.

"Up?" Anna squeaked, tilting her head to the side as if she didn't understand. "Water!" She suddenly shouted, giving a small jump.

"Are you hungry?" Canis asked Anna.

"No." Anna nodded her head, forcing a small grin onto Canis' face. She only knew four or five words but she knew what Canis was talking about most of the time. Anna's paw rapped against Canis' forepaw and she looked up at him with eager eyes. "Water?" She asked.

"Come on little girl." He told her, standing up. She snuggled against him, in-between his legs as he led her in search of food.

"Up?" Anna asked, sitting down. Canis sighed and laid down, letting Anna clamber up onto his back so she could drape herself across him. "Up!" She giggled, licking Canis's ear.

"Yes, you're very up." Canis replied with a smile.

Canis stopped at a large tree as he gazed up at the numerous Pecha berries hanging from the branches. Anna wiggled with excitement from her furry throne as she spotted them.

"Get down Anna." Canis told her gently, laying himself down on the dirt. Anna hopped off and Canis was able to stand up again. Shaking himself to wake himself up Canis rushed at the tree, his shoulder slamming into the bark. It shook slightly before the Pecha berries started to fall to the ground.

"No!" Anna giggled, running back and forth and snapping at the falling berries. She caught one in her mouth and ran over to Canis, her tail wagging happily until another berry bonked her on the head.

"Anna!" Canis shouted, darting to her side as she shook her head. "Anna, are you alright?"

Anna spotted the berry that had hit her and growled. "No!" She cried, taking a bite out of the berry and chewing noisily on it. She smiled at Canis, who smiled back at her before bending over and gobbling up a berry ravenously.

The two ate their breakfast, Canis constantly monitoring his little sister. He had spent the first two weeks living with Pira, whom he was reunited with, but the mood had been ruined by Canis's grief at losing his mother for the second time. As Pira was pregnant she was able to let Anna suckle from her until Anna started to teeth.

At that point Canis let Anna eat berries with him and a week later Pira had her kit. Pira was as protective of her son as Canis was of Anna, so the two stuck together. Canis hadn't noticed her absence from the cave in the morning, but he shrugged it off now, dismissing them as a worry.

"No." Anna sighed, laying down. Her eyes started to droop as drowsiness overtook her.

"C'mon little girl," Canis muttered, laying down next to her. "Up." He explained. Anna scrambled onto his back again and promptly fell asleep, her head resting on his soft neckfur.

Canis started to head back to his den, Anna slumbering on his shoulders. He stopped several times to let kits run by, tackling each other playfully and rolling along the grass and their parents followed them, chatting merrily. A month ago Canis would have attacked them in a hateful, jealous rage, his hatred of parents blinding him to anything else.

But he himself was a pseudo-parent, his role of a brother/father to Anna showing him the love they had for their kits. And she wasn't even his real kit; she was just the only family he had left.

Canis walked into the den, his eyes adjusting instantaneously. He spotted a large mass of orange fur scampering towards him and he smiled as Neo, Pira's kit, whined and pawed at Canis's stomach, wanting to play with his best friend Anna.

"No Neo, Anna's resting." Canis whispered, nosing Neo towards his mother. "Pira, can you-?" Canis asked, his eyes darting to the side. Pira looked from him to Anna and gave a little giggle.

"Sure." Pira muttered, gently grabbing Anna by the scruff of her neck and putting her down. Anna whimpered and shifted in her sleep, only to smile when Canis started licking her head.

"Thanks." Canis replied curling up around Anna, his much larger body almost encompassing her entirely. She nipped at the tip of his fluffy tail in her sleep before wriggling over, putting her head on it and falling into a deeper sleep. "Where were you this morning?"

Pira sighed. "Neo's been keeping me busy with his energy. He was gone when I woke up and I darted into the forest looking for him." She snapped her head around when she heard Canis chuckle. "What's so funny?" she snapped.

"Nothing, it's just…Anna did the same thing with me." Canis chuckled, shaking his head. "Was I like that as a kit?" He asked Pira, who had to bite her lip to stop the laughter threatening to explode past her lips.

"Yesh." She muttered. "You woke up in the middle of the night and darted into the forest, just like Anna, just like Neo. Except I followed you." Her eyes clouded over with pain. "Later that day the humans came." She snarled.

"Team Rocket." Canis hissed, his fur bristling hatefully. Anna started to whimper and Canis licked her head, comforting her. "And they took me away…" Canis finished. "No, they took _us_ away." He corrected himself, thinking of Pira and his parents.

"Yes." Pira murmured, her head lowering itself so she was looking at the floor. "But, we aren't with them anymore Canis." She smiled. "We're safe here, safe to raise these two," she nodded at Anna and Neo, "and make sure they stay out of trouble!" she added mischievously.

"Yeah, because that'll be a fun job." Canis snorted, trying to subdue the smile that was spreading across his muzzle. "Anna gets into trouble with everyone every other day!"

"And you know you wouldn't trade a second of it away for anything in the world, would you?" Pira countered, knowing fully what Canis would say even before he said it.

"Bah, course not!" He laughed. Anna's paw suddenly shot out and smacked Canis. He yelped and fell to the ground, more from surprise than shock or pain. Pira tittered merrily as Canis growled at his sister.

Neo yipped excitedly and ran over to Pira before leaping up and landing on her. Pira raised an eyebrow at her kit as he snuggled up and fell asleep in an instant. "Don't even." She hissed at Canis, who had a look of jovial laughter about him.

"Hey, I was pinned down by my sister. Your son got the best of you." He teased, sticking a tongue out. Pira, under normal circumstances, would have picked up the younger Eevee and dropped him in a lake, but pinned down as she was, she was powerless to shut him up.

Canis yawned suddenly, drowsiness replacing the feelings of mirth and peace. "Sorry." Canis apologized. "But it's nap-time." He laughed quietly to himself, resting his head on his brown paws.

"Have a good nappy, little kit." Pira cooed softly, talking to all three of her companions that formed her makeshift family.

* * *

The teenage girl packed her bag, making sure she had a few days worth of food and water. She lived on a farm in the middle of a forest, a day's walk away from the closest town. She wore blue short shorts and a light blue tank top. Her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Where are you going Rebecca?" A little Eeevee whimpered, sitting next to the girl as she mounted her bicycle.

"Hey Maria." Rebecca smiled, petting the Eevee's head happily. "Sorry girl, I'm headed to town to pick up Mom's package from the Pokémart. Do you want to come?" She asked.

"Yes!" Maria smiled, yipping excitedly. Rebecca's green eyes sparkled with amusement as she picked up the excitable Eevee and put her in the woven basket attached to the bicycle's handlebars. Maria curled up in the basket, a content grin on her face.

"Maria, where'd you go?" A Jolteon asked, looking around. "Dangit, the girl always manages to disappear right when I turn my back!"

"I'm up here Grandma!" Maria yipped, poking her brown furred head over the basket. The Jolteon looked up at her granddaughter in exasperation.

"Get down from there, Rebecca's going into town." The Jolteon scolded.

"But she said I could go with her!" Maria whined.

"Sorry Laura, I promised Maria she could come. Is that okay with you?" Rebecca asked, looking down at the yellow Eevee evolution.

"Oh, okay." Laura smiled. "Be good Maria, and try not to get into any trouble."

"When have I ever gotten into trouble Grandma?" Maria asked, a confused look on her face.

"Are you joking, you're always in trouble!" Laura mewed with laughter as Rebecca peddled away on her bike.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Canis yawned, stretching out his paws and legs as much as he could from his spot on the cold floor. He heard happy mewing and opened his eyes to see Anna and Neo play-wrestling as Pira supervised them.

Allowing himself a small smile as he saw his little sister roll atop her best friend, Canis stood himself up and walked over to sit next to Pira, her eyes alight with joy.

"Adorable, isn't it?" She asked without turning her head. "I remember playing with Ventus like that…both of us giggling as we rolled along."

"I'm glad Anna can relax and play. I want to make sure she never has to have a life of hardships." Canis shook his head as he told his innermost desire to Pira.

"A life of ease…what a life that would be. No fighting for your life, no staying paranoid about humans taking you away…life would be so simple if only we could not worry."

"Water!" Anna giggled, leaping onto Neo's back and holding on as he yelped. "Up, up, up!" She mewed, her muzzle split into a wide grin. Neo finally gave up and flopped to the ground, his mouth open as he panted.

"Alright Anna, that's my girl!" Canis cheered as Anna pranced about Neo's slumped form.

"Berries!" She mewed, sitting next to Canis. Canis smiled and gave her a lick on the head.

* * *

Maria yawned as she stretched her back, reaching out as far as she could with her paw before straightening herself out.

This was the first time in her short eight-month life that she had been away from the farm and her family. It was exhilarating. Out in the wilds, just her and her trainer…it made her feel warm and fuzzy on the inside.

But one thing bothered Maria about the alone thing. And it was just that. She was alone. She had no one to talk to that could understand her. Sure Maria was smarter than most humans and seemed to understand her Pokémon most of the time, but Maria could not truly have a conversation with Rebecca.

"Good morning Maria." Rebecca murmured. Maria nearly jumped as a hand wisped against her skull until she realized it was just her human, finally awake.

"Hey Rebecca." Maria purred back, a grin working across her face. Maria went back to staring at the rising sun, a favorite pastime of hers.

"The sun is beautiful, isn't it?" Rebecca asked, rubbing Maria's head as she saw where the little Eevee female was looking. "When I was younger, Mama said I used to watch the sun and moon in their eternal dance. But now," Rebecca giggled, "now the sun kind of lightens my day, but I don't watch it. I just know, it's always watching after me.

"Breakfast will be ready in a minute." Rebecca said, raising to her feet and dusting off her bedroll.

Maria nodded and turned back to the sun, accepting the stinging it brought to her eyes as a form of cleansing. Suddenly, and for no apparent reason, a feeling of joy and sheer pleasure built up in her stomach, and she let it all out in a primordial "VEE!"

Rebecca giggled as Maria wagged her tail happily, the little Eevee all but glowing with the sheer pleasure of being alive. "So adorable." Rebecca whispered to herself as Maria sat there, fully immersed in her own joy.

Maria snapped out of her trance when the smell of Pokéfood wafted to her nostrils. She left the sun to its dance as she rushed to enjoy her food.

* * *

Rebecca biked up to the city within the hour, Maria napping inside the little basket attached to the bike's handlebars. Rebecca's eyes were wide open; she hadn't been to the city too many times in her life and every time she was amazed by the large buildings and magnificent sights.

"Where are we?" Maria asked, roused from her sleep by the strange, intoxicating aromas that had filled the air around her. "Is this…a human city, Rebecca?" She asked, looking at her owner.

"You've never been to a city, huh Maria?" Rebecca asked, a smile on her face. "This place is sooo huge, and there are a lot more humans here then back on the farm!"

"Woah, can you smell it all?" Maria asked, trying to cover her nose with her paw. The overwhelming stench was killing her sensitive nose and giving her a massive headache.

"I guess it's kind of hard to be here with a super-sensitive nose, huh?" Rebecca giggled a little, scratching poor little Maria's head. Maria nodded, her eyes watering slightly.

"Why did I want to come along?" Maria bemoaned, her head pounding furiously. Suddenly the bike stopped all movement and Rebecca got off, locking the bike against a pole.

"Alright…no Pokémon allowed. What the heck?" Rebecca asked as she looked at the front of the store. "Well…that's just stupid." She growled, stomping a foot against the ground. "Here Maria, I need you to wait here for a minute while I go in. I also want you to wear this collar while I'm gone, it'll let people know you're already owned." Rebecca explained, putting a purple collar around Maria's neck.

"Hurry up Rebecca, my nose is killing me!" Maria whined, still burying her nose in her paws. Rebecca ruffled Maria's head fur and ran into the store. Maria closed her eyes and fell asleep, hoping to take a nap.

* * *

Maria squeaked as she smashed into the ground, Rebecca's bike having been knocked over. "What the heck?" Maria cried, her eyes no longer watering.

"See boys, I told you there was a lady in there!" A small, black Pokémon snickered as two others walked forward.

"Well I'll be damned." One laughed, his voice low and raspy. Maria whimpered as she recognized the Pokémon; they were Houndour. Her parents always told her to run away from them if she was seen; they were randomly violent, especially where females were concerned.

"W-what d-do you w-want?" Maria stuttered, getting to her feet and backing away slowly. The three Houndour licked their chops as they stared her down.

"You." One said firmly. Maria's heart nearly leapt out of her throat before she turned and ran.

"Get back here!" One of them screamed angrily, the quickening beat of their paws on cement telling Maria that they were chasing her. She picked up the pace, willing her paws to move faster.

"Leave me alone!" She choked, tears building in her eyes as she looked back at the Houndour. She twisted about and ran down an alley, unknowingly leaving the city behind her and heading into a large cluster of trees.

"Grab her!" One of the Houndour commanded, his voice implying furious devotion to grabbing the female Eevee. Maria squeaked and pushed just a little harder, pulling away from the Houndour trio.

Her gaze slid backwards to see the Houndour still chasing her, but they were farther away now. She grinned to herself and turned her attention back to the view in front of her and she yelped as she saw a long metal fence looming in front of her. She slid to a stop, her body crashing against the fence ever so slightly.

"Going anywhere, poppet?" A Houndour sneered, the three spreading out to trap Maria against the fence.

"What do you want, I did nothing to you!" Maria cried, her eyes tearing up. She felt fear grasp at her heart with its ice cold clutches, it was a feeling not-so-alien to her, and she hated it.

"You did nothing to use, that's true." The Houndour on her left said. "But you're very pretty…and we like pretty Eevees…" The other two chuckled.

Realizing she had little choice, Maria turned around and threw herself at the fence, trying to claw her way underneath.

"Stop her!" A Houndour cried. The three started burrowing at the earth, going underground. Maria managed to get under the fence, but she yelped as her collar snagged. Twisting about she pulled with all her might until her head was freed, leaving the collar to dangle from the metal fence.

Turning about, Maria bolted just as the Houndour trio erupted from the ground, snarling and snapping at her hind legs.

"Go away!" Maria yelped, running from the three. She looked back to see them gaining, their faces showing no strain while she felt tired and knew she wouldn't be able to keep up the flight for long.

"We almost got her boys." One of the Houndour laughed.

* * *

Canis's ear twitched as the faintest note of a cry reached him. Someone was in trouble.

"Watch Anna for a bit Pira? I need to go check something out." He said. PIra nodded and Canis took off at a full run, his nose and ears alert to any sounds or noises that seemed out of place.

A scent wafted into his nose; a scent that he had come to hate and respect in the sixth months he had spent as a feral, lonely monster.

"Houndour." Canis snarled, realizing that, whoever it was, he would aid them against the bloodthirsty, perpetually horny creatures. He followed his nose and soon realized there were three of them. They were chasing after an Eevee…a female Eevee.

"Help me!" The Eevee cried. Canis picked up the pace.

"Give it up. No one's going to help an Eevee against us!" The Houndour sneered. Maria tripped, her paws flying out from under her, betraying her in her time of need. She rolled to a stop two feet away, giving the Houndour ample time to surround her. "Now stop being annoying, stop running and come with us, and we won't hurt you…too much."

Maria felt helplessness well up within her, and tears sprung to her eyes en masse. "Don't cry." A gentle voice soothed. She opened her eyes to see a large, muscled Eevee male standing in between her and the three Houndour. "These guys aren't worth the tears." He barked, a serene calm about him.

"Get lost kit, she's ours!" The Houndour snarled.

"Doesn't look it." He replied.

"If you don't move, I'm going to move you!" The Houndour snarled.

"Bring it."

* * *

"Maria!" Rebecca cried, looking about frantically. "Maria, where are you?" Rebecca ran about, looking for her little Eevee kit. If she returned to the farm without her, Maria's parents would deep fry and drown her.

"Vee!" A cry came. Maria twirled about to see a little Eevee with a purple collar loosely fitted on her looking around in wonder. "Eevee!"

"Maria?" Rebecca wondered, walking over to the Eevee kit. Picking up the kit, receiving a lick on the cheek in the process, Rebecca checked out the tag. "Maria, you had me worried!" She growled, giving her little Eevee kit a big hug. "What happened?"

"Eevee vee eevee!" Maria explained, a happy smile on her face.

"Well don't leave me again." Rebecca scolded, getting on her bike. If she had understood Pokémon, she would've heard 'Berries berries water!'


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Alright, I am on fire! Three updates in one day, GO CZAR! GO CZAR! W00T W00T!  
Anyways, I have three announcements. First is there is a pole on my profile that I'd like you to vote on, just for my personal information. Second is a sequel of mine, _Perfect Aria_, is up, and would appreciate it if you read and review it for me.  
THIRDLY, I changed Autumn's name to Maria, and Annie to Rebecca. I even went back and changed their names in previous chapters. Anyway, my reasons are my own, but it will not change the plot. ENJOY!**

Chapter 13

"So…you never told me your name…" The female Eevee noted shyly, keeping her head down as she sat next to her savior.

"Hm?" Canis mumbled, looking at her. "Oh, my name's Canis." He told her with a grin. "And what's your name?"

"Maria." She replied, her head raising a little.

"That's a beautiful name." Canis stated. He seemed to realize what he said and blushed a moment later, looking away. "So…what are you doing here?"

"I…I came to the city with my trainer and, well, she went into a shop to get…something, I don't know what. I was trying to take a nap when those obnoxious Houndours knocked me down from my spot and…they chased after me." She explained, looking down.

"Ah…I'm sorry about that." Canis apologized, looking back at her. "So you were just…never mind."

"Oh!" Maria squeaked, bolting to her feet, Canis mirroring her and looking around. "I have to get back to Rebecca, she'll be losing her mind if she finds me missing!"

"Alright well, be…" Canis sighed as Maria raced away without so much as a 'good-bye'. "…Careful." He sighed again, his ears drooping. With a second glance at the departing Eevee he turned and walked back to Anna and Pira.

* * *

"Rebecca?" Maria cried out nervously, walking through the streets. Without her collar she felt vulnerable, as if any of the humans could grab her and take her away, locking away any chance she ever had of seeing her owner again.

"Rebecca?" Maria cried again, running frantically. She couldn't identify any recognizable scents in the air She tried to find her own, but it was too familiar to her, and she knew she wouldn't be able to detect it without focusing on it completely.

So Maria tried to find Rebecca's scent, even though she wasn't very familiar with it. Rebecca and Maria didn't see much of each other when they were at home, most of their time together being when Rebecca was bringing a dirty Maria back to her parents for a harsh scolding.

Maria was on the verge of tears when she scented something aside the usual mass of odors and aromas. She sniffed again and singled it out; it was Rebecca.

"Rebecca?" Maria cried happily, picking up her pace. The smell was becoming stronger with each step, pushing herself to go faster and faster.

The scent was almost overpowering now, yet Maria frowned as she looked around. According to the scent, Rebecca should have been standing on top of her. She looked around and saw many human females walking into a big, brick nest and coming out smelling like Rebecca.

"What is this place?" She asked herself, cocking her head. A see through part of the nest was opened and closed itself slowly. Gaining her courage, Maria walked over and looked at the nest.

There were females walking around, grabbing small…things and squirting themselves to make themselves like Rebecca before walking out. Some of them put the bottles in brown bags and handed them to other females before those females walked out.

"Ooooh, how cute!" A voice came. Maria jumped and turned to see a tall, human female standing over her. The female lowered herself and Maria didn't stay to see what would happen. She bolted away, screaming for Rebecca.

* * *

Canis plodded along back to Pira, Anna and Neon. Maria had been quite cute, and Canis had enjoyed spending time with her. But she had been human owned and too eager to return to find her trainer without thanking her savior.

_Maybe it's better this way._ Canis thought. _I have to protect Anna, not faun over some female._

But…a part of him longed to find Maria again, to be around her and protect her as well. But he owed it to his mother to protect his little sister, and his mind couldn't be distracted.

"Hey Pira." Canis greeted, leaping through a bush. He noticed Pira was looking around frantically, Neon sniffing about. "What happened? Where's Anna?" He demanded, noticing in a millisecond that his sister was gone.

"She's gone! She vanished right out from under me!" Pira cried, looking distressed. "I can't believe I let her vanish without me knowing!"

"No!" Canis cried, his heart speeding up. He started sniffing furiously, trying to find his sister's scent. "Found it!" He shouted, looking triumphant. "I'll go find her and bring her back here Pira!" He roared, taking off.

"No Canis." Pira whispered, watching the Eevee she saw as a son take off. "You won't be back. Of that, I am sure." A glistening tear fell down her muzzle.

* * *

Canis stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the human city in front of him. Humans…they filled him with dread.

He should've been filled with righteous fury at the mere sight of the creatures that had ruined his life, but he couldn't find that hate. All he felt was the cold hand of fear grip his heart and squeeze.

But Anna's scent told him she had gone this way. And if that meant facing humans, he would to save her.

Her scent was weak compared to the rest of the odors filling the air, but Canis held onto it, determination driving him along. He brushed against many human legs, but he pushed his paralyzing fear away, using the fear of losing his sister to push him along and ignore the humans.

"Anna!" He called out, looking around.

"…erries…!" A faint voice called out. Canis's ear twitched as the voice reached him.

"Anna!" He cried happily, turning about.

"Rebecca!" A familiar female voice cried hysterically. Canis swiveled around again to see a familiar Eevee running towards him, her head looking about for her human trainer.

"Maria!" Canis called out. The female Eevee turned and saw him, only to run towards him desperately.

"Canis!" She cried, running up and burying her head into his chest tuff, making him blush profusely. "I…I can't find my trainer anywhere!"

"Ssh…it's alright." He comforted, giving her a small lick behind the ear. He couldn't see it, but she blushed slightly. "I'll help you find her, if you help me find my little sister."

"S…sure. But can we find my trainer first?" She asked, looking up at him. Canis realized he was just a little bigger then her. He nodded and she smiled. "T…thanks." She squeaked.

The two walked along, Canis trying to smell out Maria's scent, knowing if someone else had it on them that would surely be Maria's trainer.

"I found…something, but it wasn't her." Maria told him.

"What was it?" Canis asked. Maria led him to a small building and sat in front of it. Canis took a long whiff and started to gag. "Ack! That's horrible."

"I thought it was Rebecca, but it…wasn't…" Maria sniffed. "But…I caught that scent a little, but I can't follow it."

"Let me try…" Canis muttered, smelling the air. He soon caught whiff of that scent, faint, but there. He tried again, hoping to catch it stronger this time.

"Yep, got something. I don't know if it's your trainer, but it's the same as this place, and faint. Let's hurry."

The two ran about, following the scent as it got stronger and stronger. Maria seemed to get more anxious as the time paced on, her desire to be reunited with her trainer pushing her along.

Canis couldn't understand why she was so eager to be reunited with her master or mistress. Humans were evil creatures, and yet this…nice Eevee was looking forward, even desiring, to get together with the human.

Could humans be better creatures then Canis thought they were? Did he just have a bad experience with humans and judge the race as a whole instead of giving them a chance? Should he give them a chance?

No. He wouldn't risk giving humans another chance. He had learned from his last experience that humans were evil creatures, and to test them again would be to ask to die.

"Look!" Maria squealed happily, her eyes lightning up with sheer glee. "There she is!"

Canis looked up to see a human female riding away, a little Eevee in a contraption at the front. But Canis could smell the scent of that little Eevee.

"Anna!" Canis screeched, recognizing the Eevee in the basket. He took off at top speed, momentarily forgetting Maria, her trainer, or anything else.

All that mattered was him getting his little sister back.

Canis ran, his legs burning with agony of fatigue as he tried to catch up with the human. But the human was pulling away, having never even noticed him, and Anna still looking ahead.

And suddenly he was rolling, having lost his footing on a patch of mud. He felt his body crack and warm up as he smashed into the ground, his limbs in a jangle.

"Canis!" Maria cried, padding up to him. She stood by as he worked himself to his feet. "Are you alright?" She asked worriedly, looking him up and down.

"No, I just lost my sister!" He yelled angrily, his eyes brimming with hateful tears. Maria took a tentative step back, startled by his outburst.

"Well…if she was that Eevee with Rebecca, I know where to find her." Maria informed him. Canis seemed to lighten up, making Maria smile happily. "C'mon. If we start now it'll only take us a few days to catch up to them."

"What? A few days? I don't have that kind of time! That…human could be hurting Anna right now!" Canis snapped.

"Rebecca would never hurt your sister!" Maria replied angrily. "She's the nicest human I've ever known! She couldn't hurt a Caterpie if she wanted too!"

"Yeah right. Maria, a human's a human. They just hurt Pokémon and use us for their own purposes!"

"What happened to you that you have such a jaded outlook of humans?" Maria asked sympathetically.

"Nothing I'd like to talk about." Canis murmured. "Come on, let's get a head start." He said. And the two started on their journey together.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Rebecca smiled as 'Maria' looked around, her front paws on the basket and her head swiveling as she took in the sights. "C'mon Maria, you've passed all this already. And I've caught you out here a couple times, this shouldn't be anything new to you." Rebecca laughed, scratching the little Eevee kit's head.

"No!" Anna giggled, smiling like only a child could. Rebecca frowned as she looked at Anna's collar.

"Huh, your collar must've loosened somehow...ah well, you won't need it now anyways. We're home." The teenage girl smiled, putting the brakes on her bike and gently stopping.

"Hungwy…" Anna moaned, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she looked for food and water. Rebecca noticed this and took off the collar.

"Go find your family, they'll feed you." Rebecca said, placing Anna on the ground. Anna hesitated and Rebecca noticed she was stiff. "Go on." Rebecca laughed, stroking the kit gently. Anna yipped and walked off, sniffing the air. "Pokémon are strange creatures indeed."

"Maria!" A voice called out, making Anna jump in the air. She turned to see a Vaporeon running towards her. "Maria, there you are. Mom told me you went with…Rebecca…" The Vaporeon slowed to a trot then stopped altogether, looking at Anna intently. "You're not Maria."

"Water!" Anna whimpered, looking around.

"Where's my baby?" The Vaporeon whispered, her eyes widening. Anna cocked her head to the side, confused, before she saw the Vaporeon start to cry. "My baby! Where's my baby?" She demanded, glaring at Anna. Her little heart sped up and her eyes started to hurt as Anna began to cry.

"Lily! Lily!" A Flareon yelled, brushing against his mate's side. Lily buried her face into his soft neckfur, her tears staining the light orange fur as she bemoaned her daughter's fate.

"Dad?" Someone asked. Anna turned to see another Eevee walk up to her. She squeaked with joy and ran up to him, thinking this Eevee to be her big brother. "Who…who's this?" He asked, looking at the kit.

"We don't know." The Flareon answered truthfully. "Rebecca brought…her back instead of your sister."

"WHAT?" The Eevee demanded, his eyes widening in anger and fear. "How could she do that! Why would she get rid of Maria?"

"Blake, calm down!" The Flareon roared, startling his son into silence. "I don't think Rebecca gave away Maria. She probably…I don't know, humans can't tell the difference between Pokémon. Listen to me Blake! Take that kit to the house and get her some food and water, she's hungry. And be nice to her; we'll get Maria back somehow."

"Alright Dad." Blake muttered. "C'mon kid." He said, nosing Anna along.

"Anna!" She squeaked.

"Is that your name?" Blake asked.

"Up!" Anna nodded, looking happy.

* * *

"Come on, we still got some sunlight." Canis urged, his muscled body showing no strain from walking all day. Maria was panting slightly, her fur sticking to her skin from the sweat.

"Canis…can we…stop?" She asked. He turned to look at her, his eyes filled with worry and anger, but when he saw how she was struggling to keep up with him, he nodded and she plopped to the ground, exhaustion finally settling in.

He sat next to her, looking off into the distance. Finally he opened his mouth, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Maria asked, managing to get up and sit next to him. He turned to look at her before continuing.

"I'm pushing you too hard. I…it's just that, I want to find her." Canis stuttered. "She's the only family I have. I can't lose her the way I lost Mom."

"Oh." Was all Maria could say. "So…you lived by yourself?" She asked, looking at him.

"No." Canis shook his head. "I lived with an Arcanine named Pira. She was," a grin spread across his face, "the closest thing I had to a mother after my real mom died. But she was…more than that. She was a mother, a sister, and a guardian. I miss her and…I feel like I won't ever see her again, y'know?" He asked, finally turning to look at the female Eevee at his side.

"Right now, I actually do. It feels like I'll never see my family again. Like…I'll be stuck looking for them for a very long time." She smiled at Canis. "But that's what we're _feeling_, not what's necessarily true. We make our own destinies. If you really want to see her again, you will."

"Thanks." Canis muttered, licking Maria's cheek without even thinking. He suddenly felt his face start to heat up, as did Maria, and the two looked away, embarrassed and confused.

_What am I doing?_ Canis thought to himself, trying to regain his composure. _Why do I keep…being stupid around her!_

_What is he doing?_ Maria asked herself, her face flushed with embarrassment. _Does he like me, or is he just being nice?_

A few more embarrassing moments went by with nothing being said by the Eevees, the two just sat and stared, each sparing quick glances at the other before looking away, face turning red again.

"Let's get some sleep." Canis managed to croak, breaking the uneasy silence between the two. Maria jumped slightly at the sound of his voice before turning around to look at him.

"Y…yeah." She muttered. Canis curled up, trying to push the awkward memories of him and Maria away as he tried to go to sleep. "Umm…" Maria stuttered, her face going red. Canis cracked an eye open and settled his gaze on her. "It's…kind of cold…can…we…?" She couldn't finish her request and curled up, facing away from Canis, her heart racing a mile a minute.

Her heart almost stopped as Canis curled up around her. "We'll freeze otherwise…because of the cold." He mumbled. She started to blush again, and though she couldn't see it, his face was as red as a Chimchar.

"Ummm…g'night." Maria said.

"Good night." Canis replied. The two young Eevee fell asleep in the embrace of each other under the stars.

* * *

"Hewo!" A voice squealed, startling Anna from her meal. She jumped back as a young Eevee kit, like herself, walked over to look at her. "Hewo!" He mewed again, smiling.

Anna smiled, she liked this Eevee kit. He seemed playful enough.

"Lily, it will be alright. Maria's not stupid; she won't be captured and she'll know how to get back here." The Flareon comforted his mate, licking her shoulder gently as her body racked with dry sobs. "She'll be back before you know it. Than you can chew her out." He tried to cheer up his mate, acting optimistic.

"Y…you're right." Lily hiccupped, curled up under the table inside Rebecca's house. The teenage girl had gone straight to bed without hesitation, her legs screaming for rest after the long bike ride from going to the city and coming back.

The two saw Anna and their kit, Kane, play-wrestling each other happily. Anna was pinned by Kane, who yipped happily, before she rolled about and the kit off her.

"Kane seems to like her." Lily noted. "Maybe…when Maria comes back, we could keep her…that is, if no one else claims her. What do you think Blaze?"

Blaze, the Flareon smiled as his son ran from the Eevee girl. "I think that's a fine idea." He grinned. "They seem to be really close to each other, and they've only just met. It doesn't leave much to wonder what their relationship will be like in the future. If you know what I mean." He smiled at Lily.

"You think…they'll be mates?" His mate asked skeptically. Blaze merely shrugged in response.

"Maybe. Look at them Lily, look at how they act. Don't they remind you of two Eevees who met in the forest three years ago?" He asked, referencing the way he and his mate met all those months ago. "I can't help but hope they become mates; if not, than my intuition's going bad." He joked. Lily gave him a weary eye roll before turning her attention back to her youngest son.

"We don't even know the girl's name." Lily noted, nodding at the little kit.

"Water!" Anna squealed as Kane leapt on top of her, his 'surprise' attack catching her off guard.

"Hewo!" He laughed, licking Anna's ear, who giggled. "Hewo Anna!" He cheered before leaping off her and running away, the girl giving chase.

"I'm willing to make a bet her name's Anna." Blaze muttered, smiling. "He's already learned her name…now I'll bet they'll be mates. He can't even say 'Dad' or anything similar to it yet. So…what do you want to bet?"

"I'm not betting on my son's love life." Lily remarked, resting her head down on her blue paws. "I'm too worried about my daughter to think about anything else."

"Stop thinking about it, Lily. She'll be back before you know it, than she'll be getting into trouble again."

"I'm sorry Blaze…but I can't."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in forever, but AP US History is a B**** and I've been having these constant bouts of writer's block.**

Chapter 15

She knew what she was feeling. Her sister had told her enough times about this feeling. How _wonderful_ it felt, how she would know immediately when it happened to her. But she didn't think it would be anything like _this_.

Love.

Maria didn't want to admit it, but she knew it was true. She was falling in love with Canis, an Eevee she had met a day before. Every symptom her sister had told her about was coming about. Nervousness, check. Continuous blushing, check. A feeling at a loss for words, check.

But how could this be happening? How could she be falling for Canis? Sure, it would not take much persuasion at all for her to admit he was pleasant to look at. It would take just a bit more for her to admit that she liked to look at him. But to suggest that she was falling in love? It was absurd, a notion she wouldn't want to accept.

Yet here it was, happening right before her eyes. Even as she lay awake, in Canis's warm embrace, she didn't make a move to get out of it. She even wiggled a little to get closer to him. Maria even giggled as he nuzzled her head affectionately.

_But he's only with me because I'm helping him find his sister…_ Maria mused sadly, her ears drooping depressingly as she realized as soon as he retrieved his sister he would leave. _But why do I care? I'm __**not**__ in love with him._

But no matter how many times she told herself this, she couldn't convince herself she didn't love him. She was totally smitten, and deep down, she knew it.

"Good morning Maria." Canis whispered, not knowing if she was awake or not.

"Hey Canis." She replied, making him jump slightly. Giggling under her breath, she crawled out next to him and stretched. Canis followed her example and stretched, his muscles flexing underneath his fur. Maria shook her head after she found herself staring at him.

"I'll go find something for us to eat." Canis soon said, finishing his stretching.

"I'll go with you." Maria quickly piqued up, blushing. "I don't want to stay by myself out here." The male Eevee nodded in understanding before the two started walking.

"So…do you have any siblings?" Maria asked, hoping to start up a conversation.

"Just Anna." Canis said slowly, looking at Maria quizzically. "How about you? Any brothers or sisters?"

"I have three, two elder and one younger. The oldest is my sister Cici, she's an Espeon, my brother Blake, he's still an Eevee like us, and my little brother Kane, he's an Eevee too." Maria beamed as she talked about her family. Canis felt a pang of jealousy shoot through him like a jolt of electricity. He wanted a family like that; a mom, dad, siblings…why couldn't that have been his life? "Did I say something wrong? You're…crying." Maria noted suddenly, noticing a glittering tear fall down Canis's muzzle.

"What?" Canis muttered, shaking his head. "No, no I'm fine." He said.

"Oh…are you sure?" Maria asked softly. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I'm fine." Canis said stiffly.

"Alright, if you want to talk about it I'll-"

"I'm fine, I don't want to talk about it!" Canis snarled, whipping his head about to glare at the female. He immediately regretted it as Maria looked away. "I'm sorry Maria…"

"For what? Losing your mind when I offered to help?" She snapped angrily, turning her head away.

The two young Eevee walked in awkward silence, neither knowing how to approach the other. Maria wanted to accept his apology while Canis wanted to apologize again and again until she would accept it. But this standoff was finished when the two approached a large, sparkling blue lake with berry bushes surrounding it.

"Ugh, finally." Canis muttered, hoping to spark up a conversation. "Thought I was going to die from starvation."

The muscled male Eevee walked up to a berry bush, grabbed a branch and ripped it from the rest of the foliage. He walked down to the lake and set the berries down, ready for a meal.

"You can share this branch with me Maria, there's enough for the both of us." He called out when he realized she wasn't near him. He turned to see her several feet away from the pond, trembling horribly. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"N-nothing." She stuttered. She took a single step forward before pulling back and shaking her head. "C-Canis …can you fill…a leaf with water and b-bring it over h-h-her?"

"Umm…sure." Canis said, confused. He walked back over to the bushes and grabbed the largest leaf he could find before gently tearing it off the branch. Strolling back to the pond, he bent over slightly, allowing the leaf to fill up, before setting it down and dragging it over to Maria. "There."

"Thanks." She said breathlessly. Canis brought the branch of berries over and sat across from her, looking at her curiously. "What?" She asked, refusing to make eye contact.

"Are you…scared of water?" Canis hesitated to say, not wanting her to get mad at him again.

"What? You're not scared of anything?" Maria yelped angrily, her eyes wide. Canis winced; he didn't want her to get angry with him and she gets angry with him. Maybe he should just stop hoping…

Maria bit her bottom lip and looked away. She was terrified of water…she just didn't like admitting it. She felt…stupid, being scared of something as harmless as water.

"Humans." Canis answered. Maria turned to look at him, wondering what he was talking about. "I'm absolutely terrified of humans. I understand how you feel…well, not completely. You might have another reason to be afraid of water, just as I have one to be afraid of humans."

"What did humans do to you that made you hate them?" Maria asked after a moment's silence. Canis looked away. "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

And everything came flooding out. Canis talked about everything that had happened to him since day one. The floodgates had opened, tears flew down his muzzle as he recounted every horror, every tragedy, every loss that accompanied his short life. Maria sat across from him, her eyes growing wider with each passing second as his horrid life tales were laid out before her.

"A-and now…s-s-s-she's all I h-h-h-have!" Canis cried, his tears never having stopped. He lowered his head and continued to sob, all his painful memories now floating around in his head. If left unperturbed, he could have sobbed for hours still. But he felt something warm press up against him, embracing him in a small hug.

"When I was little, I loved to play with my Pokéball, the one my trainer kept me in. I would bat it around for hours, chase after it, sleep with it. It was my own little toy that no one could ever take away from me." Maria told him, tightening herself. Canis burrowed his muzzle into her beige collar.

"One day," she continued, "I was playing with my ball when I was still under a month old. Well, I was at the top of a hill, where at the bottom there was this big lake. I hit my ball, and it rolled down into the lake. I didn't know how deep it was, maybe I didn't care. I chased after my ball and dove in. But I realized too late that I didn't know how to swim." Maria paused momentarily. "I remember passing out. When I woke up, Mommy and Daddy were standing over me, Mommy sobbing like crazy because she thought I had died. But…ever since then, I couldn't go near large bodies of water."

Canis stopped crying, sniffling now and again as he listened. She cared about him. She sincerely cared. He had gone off completely, crying and screaming like a newborn kit over the past, a past he couldn't change, yet she didn't get mad. She had stayed by his side the entire time, and comforted him.

"See? We're not so different." Maria licked Canis behind the ear comfortingly. "We've both been through hardships…yours were harden then mine, however, but we've both gone through our fair share of a sucky life."

"How very touching." Someone drawled. Canis sprung up, accidentally knocking Maria down, to see the three Houndour from the other day standing in front of them, snickering.

"What do you want?" Canis snarled, lowering himself defensively. "You can leave if you want her. Because you won't touch her!"

"What? You thought because that fluke you can stop us?" The Houndour in the middle sneered. "We saw your sob fest, little girl, and we realized we must've let our guard down."

Canis vanished in a blur of speed. The middle Houndour screamed as the Eevee slammed into his side, knocking him several feet away from the other two.

"Let your guard down, keep it all the way up, it doesn't matter and it won't change a thing. Keep trying to fight me, I'll kill you." Canis promised. The two Houndour took a few steps back, noting how serious Canis was.

"Ooooooh, so scarey." The third Houndour laughed. Canis merely started walking towards him, his eyes narrowed dangerously. The Houndour duo behind him started to run towards their third member and butted him away.

"C'mon…kid's crazy." One whispered.

"Let go!" The third snapped, shouldering past the other two and standing in front of Canis. "This whiney little brat couldn't touch me."

"Canis!" Maria urged, running up to him. "Canis, stop. Let's go." She told him, pushing him.

"You let girls tell you what to do!" The Houndour teased, his snide remarks boiling Canis's blood.

"No." Canis growled, looking the canine Pokémon dead in the eye. "I just don't want her to watch a murder. Ladies don't have to see that."

Canis and Maria started their hike again, leaving the three Houndour behind them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 20

Canis bit back an irritable snarl as he and Maria walked on, his chorded muscles rippling under his short brown fur. Those Houndour had brought out his darker side; the side he had developed during his time in the wild, fighting for his life. He had wanted to hurt them…no, he had wanted to kill them. But he didn't want Maria to see that.

She, on the other hand, realized how he was feeling. Not wanting to antagonize him in his sour mood she wisely kept quite, recognizing his discontent face that she had seen oh too many times from her own brother. But…she also wanted to cheer him up.

"Thank you." Maria whispered to the older Eevee walking next to her.

"Hm?" Canis murmured, looking at her. " 'Thank you'? For what?" He asked her, his anger turning to confusion.

"I know how much of a struggle it was for you to not attack them." Maria explained. "I've always thought of myself at reading other's emotions, and I saw the anger you felt at them. I just wanted you to know I'm thankful you didn't…I don't like violence."

"Oh…" Canis muttered, looking at his paws as he dragged himself on. "Well, I guess…you're welcome? I've never ran away from a fight before, and I really just want to turn back and tear them to shreds."

"But you won't. You're better then that Canis." Maria smiled, giving him a small lick on the cheek, making both Eevees blush profusely. "You're a good Pokémon."

"You're the first to say that." Canis admitted. "But you wouldn't think that if you knew what I did when I lived in the wild…"

"You were different, and you had just lost everything Canis. I wouldn't hold that against you." Maria smiled happily. "Besides, you're different now, right? Or are you still angry at everyone?"

"I would like to think I'm different." Canis retorted happily. "I can love someone, like my little sister, Pira, Neon, you…" His breath stopped, his heart stopped, he stopped. He turned red underneath his fur, Maria following suite.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, major idiot, freakin' idiot, I'm such an idiot, why do I have to be such an idiot?_ Canis swore inside his head, the only thing that hadn't seemed to freeze in his moment of stupidity.

_Really?_ Maria thought to herself, her stomach doing butterflies as she processed what he had said. _Did he mean that as in…a mate?_ Maria dared to ask herself. _Or did he mean as a sister?_

"How…m-much farther w-would you say the…the p-place is?" Canis stuttered, his heart racing a mile a minute.

"Ahh…a-about a d-day." Maria replied, walking slightly behind and to his right. Canis was fighting an inner battle right now…he wanted to tell her how he felt, just lay out his emotions one more time before locking them up again. Maybe she would return his affection…?

But he didn't want to face that chance of rejection. That little paranoia in him would keep him quiet, would keep his held down by the chains of regret.

"Canis…what did you…m-mean when you s-s-s-said…never mind." Maria breathed. Canis stopped in his tracks, his head lowered, and Maria stopped next to him, watching him nervously.

"Maria…" Canis bit his lower lip and tilted his furry brown head back, gazing at the sky. The sun was beginning its descent, but left them with a good amount of time to keep walking. "Maria…it's…I like you. A lot." Canis finally said, a little too fast for Maria. "I…I really, really like you Maria. Since we met, I've been smitten and keep thinking about you. I just…wanted to get that off my chest."

Canis began to walk away, his face burning up and his stomach churning acid. Glad he had gotten that out but terrified of hearing what Maria thought, he had done the first thing that had come to mind; gotten away.

"Canis." Maria stated, jogging to catch up to him before getting in front of him, looking at his eyes. "I'm flattered…and grateful I wasn't alone in my affections."

"Wha-?" Canis's eyes widened to the point of ridiculousness.

"I love you." Maria stated, her heart racing as she licked Canis's muzzle affectionately.

"I….I….I can't speak right now." Canis muttered. "Please try again later…" He smiled as Maria giggled before he licked her cheek.

* * *

"I can't believe my little sister's lost somewhere…" Cici the Espeon whimpered, lying on the carpeted floor in the Nursery, her stomach distended with her first kit. "I feel helpless…"

"Cici, it'll be fine." Eli the Espeon told his mate, coming through the door and placing some berries down next to her. He smiled at her, a smile that had captured her heart immediately. "Trust me, I know your little sister, like she's my own. She's stubborn, tough, and tries to hide behind that shy façade. Maria'll find her way back somehow. Your father and I agree that she won't be gone much longer."

"Eli, you've said that before." Cici pointed out. "Besides, females are more able to worry then males, we feel things before they happen more often than you do."

"Well esxcuuuuse me princess." Eli chortled, nuzzling his mate, hoping to cheer her up. "Look Cici, I know you love your sister. And I also know that she's smart, tough, and much braver than she lets on. Don't worry about her finding her way back, worry about what you're going to say to her when she does get back." He advised, curling around his mate protectively. "And worry about what you'll be naming our kit when she's born."

"How do you know it'll be a girl? What if it's a boy?" Cici said slyly, licking her mate on the cheek affectionately.

"Because I'm never wrong, der." Eli mocked, laying down on his side. "C'mon Cici, I thought you would have known that by now."

"I don't think it's because you're always right, I'd rather think my sister's always wrong." Blake teased, stepping into the Nursery, his tail flicking about.

"I didn't go wrong in picking my mate." Cici purred, smiling at the male Espeon. She flashed Blake a glare as he made a gagging sound. "What do you want?" She hissed, narrowing her eyes at her annoying little brother. She got along much better with Maria and Kane then Blake, who annoyed her to no end.

"Mom and Dad want to see you and make sure everything's fine." Blake informed her. "And to let you meet the Eevee that Rebecca accidentally brought back instead of Maria."

"Oh alright…" Cici huffed, getting to her feet, her mate by her the entire time. "Honestly Eli, I'm fine. Just because I'm a little big doesn't mean I can't stand up." She smiled after her little tirade. "But I do appreciate your concern."

"Can we stop the mushy-gooey crap and get going?" Blake asked, rolling his eyes.

"Might want to cork that 'bad-Pokemon' attitude you got goin' on little bro. Females don't like that in mates." Cici advised, smirking as she passed the stuttering Blake, her own mate following up behind her.

"You might have scared him just a little bit." Eli mumbled, a grin working its way across his face as he walked next to his mate.

"So? He deserves it, doesn't he?" Cici asked, sticking her lower lip out as far as it could go. Eli's eyes widened in horror at her 'pouty' face; she got away with anything using that.

"N-n-n-n-yes he does." Eli stuttered, losing his battle of will. Cici beamed brightly and licked his cheek, glad to have won.

"See? I am always right." She laughed, sticking her head up and walking away proudly. Eli bowed his head in mock shame as he followed his mate towards Rebecca's house, where her parents would be.

"Hey Mama!" Cici beamed as she walked through the open doorway into the house. Her Vaporeon mother turned around, her eyes red and puffy from crying, only to smile slightly as her eldest daughter walked towards her.

"Good morning Cici." Lily sniffled, nuzzling her daughter. "Are you feeling alright?" The Water Eevee evolution asked her daughter just as Cici's father walked into the room.

"Yea Mama, I feel good. Me and Eli were just talking in the Nursery when Blake told me you wanted to see me."

"Eli and I." Eli corrected. Cici shot him a glare and he backed away wisely.

"Yes…well, you know Maria's…" Lily choked slightly before continuing. "Well, Rebecca did come back with an Eevee…just not Maria."

"Anna!" Kane cried, coming from out of nowhere and looking about. He swiveled his head about madly, looking for his new friend. "Anna, hewo!"

"Kwane!" Anna screamed, running at him, sobbing hysterically. She bowled into him and knocked him off his feet, burying her head into his neckfur. "Kwane!" She snuggled into him, seeking warmth and comfort from him where she was missing from her older brother.

"Hewo Anna…" He whimpered, licking her head like his mother would often lick his. Cici cooed, her chest warming up at the adorable sight before her.

"This is Anna. She's an Eevee kit that Rebecca brought back." Lily informed the Espeon pair.

"WHAT?" Cici screeched, making Anna and Kane jump with fright. "She's replacing Maria with her?"

"No, she's not." Blaze interrupted, his body giving off heat, signifying his anger. "Rebecca is like many humans; they can't see the difference between Pokémon. She must have brought Anna back thinking she was Maria…but I don't get how she couldn't see the difference between the two."

"I can't believe I lost my little sister because human's are retarded…" Cici moaned, his eyes moistening up. Eli nuzzled her gently, trying to stop the flow of tears he knew was coming.

"Kwane." Anna whimpered, licking him on the nose. Maria was gone, but Kane liked the new girl.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Yeah...this story is the hardest for me to update for some reason. Anyway, sorry about the wait, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 17

Canis and Maria walked side by side, Maria resting her head on Canis's shoulder as he beamed happily. The two had been walking for about an hour after confessing their feelings for each other. Not much had been said; they just enjoyed the other's presence.

Love really had a way of altering one's outlook. The boring walk between friends had turned into a romantic stroll between loves. Confessing their love was something that had affected their lives.

"I'm kind of tired." Maria yawned, her eyes growing heavy as she felt drowsiness grab a hold of her.

"We can stop and sleep if you want." Canis immediately responded, smiling at her.

"Thanks. I just-" Maria's head shot to the side along with Canis's. "What was that?" She whispered, having heard something near where they were. Canis nodded and silently padded forward, sending shivers down Maria's spine. The entire way he moved was almost professional, he knew how to do what he did.

Working his way through two bushes, Canis peered into the gloom of the forest. His eyes widened as he saw three humans sitting on logs, each of them poking at a small fire mindlessly as they muttered angrily. Each of them wore black striped outfits, but Canis didn't really notice that too much. All he noticed was the recognizable faces he had grown to hate.

"Damn that kid." One of them swore under his breath, gazing into the flames. "He busted Team Rocket up."

"No derp Captain Obvious." The other man growled. "Didn't you forget to say 'Good thing we escaped from prison and grabbed some Pokémon' to the audience that doesn't exist? It's not like this is some crappy fanfiction story." He snorted.

"Will the both of you shut up?" The woman asked, scowling angrily. "I can't take the either of you crying about what happened for much longer. We're all that's left of Team Rocket, deal with it."

Canis nearly jumped with fright when he felt Maria wiggle up next to him.

"Humans!" She cried loudly. Canis quickly grabbed the tuft of her neckfur and dragged her back as the three humans jumped to their feet. "Canis, what's wrong? Maybe they could help us!"

"SSH!" Canis hissed, nudging Maria into a nearby bush and coming in after her. She looked at him, hurt, until he continued. "Maria, remember the humans that took my parents away from me? Those three are with that group."

"Oh…oh no." Maria whimpered pitifully, squirming next to him. "Please Canis…please tell me you're lying." She begged quietly, tears appearing in the corner of her eyes.

"I wish I was." He whispered, peering out into the darkness. He saw the humans shuffling through the bushes, prying the branches and bushes apart looking for whatever had made the noises. "Alright Maria, do you have the energy to run?" He asked her.

"Yes." Came the late reply.

"I'm going to jump out and distract them. I want you to run away while I do that." He explained.

"No!" Maria hissed angrily. "You're not going to do something stupid so I can play damsel-in-distress!" She scolded. "We'll both distract them."

"Umm…what purpose would that serve?" Canis asked. "Neither of us would get away and we'd both be fighting them."

"And after we beat their Pokémon they'd be worried about seeing their safe and we'd be able to get away." Maria reasoned. But she didn't truly understand the horrors, the cruelty of Team Rocket. They wouldn't care if their Pokémon were hurt if it meant capturing rare Pokémon to sell.

"Maria, they wouldn't care." Canis explained.

"Yes they would. No one is that heartless Canis." Maria argued. "Alright, on '3' we'll go. 1…2…3!" She cried, darting from the bush. Canis followed after her, covering her from the Team Rocket trio.

"Eevees!" One of the men roared. "And two of 'em at that! We could sell them for some big bucks! Go Ekans!" He yelled, throwing a Pokéball and releasing the snake Pokémon.

"Go Koffing!" The other male released the poisonous gas cloud Pokémon.

"Poochyena, attack!" The female screamed, releasing the black puppy Pokémon. Canis scowled; three-to-two weren't that devastating odds, but Canis didn't want Maria to be hurt, so he would have to fight for her. Chauvinistic maybe, but he cared for her too much.

Giving a snarl, Canis leapt at the Ekans and sank his teeth into the snake with a Bite attack. He released his hold and bounded away before the snake could retaliate. As the Ekans turned to spray Canis with Acid, Maria ran up and used Tackle on the Ekans, knocking it to the ground. Her paws burrowed its head into the ground before she followed Canis.

"Poochyena use Bite!" The female commanded. Growling angrily, the black canine Pokémon leapt at Maria, baring his fangs. However, he had misunderstood the relationship between Maria and Canis, and how deadly the male Eevee's temper could be when provoked.

Maria screamed and shut her eyes when she saw the Poochyena seemingly fly at her. There was a whoosh, and when she opened her eyes Canis had the Poochyena pinned to the ground, his eyes ablaze.

"Touch her and I'll kill you!" He roared, his paw pressing down on the Poochyena's throat. The Poochyena tried to nod, only to find the pressure from Canis was too much to handle before passing out.

"Thanks." Maria whispered, smiling shyly. Canis turned, his eyes cold, and seemed to run at her. She turned to see the Koffing coming down at the two. "I got this one!" She insisted, building her tail up with energy and rushing at the poison Pokémon.

"Die!" Koffing wheezed, unleashing a gas of poison at the two Eevees. Twisting on his front paw, Canis sent up a cloud of dust, dispersing the cloud of poison as Maria leapt and struck the Koffing with her Iron Tail, knocking it down to the ground.

Landing, Maria smiled as Canis took up a position to her right and slightly in front of her.

"Good job." Canis whispered, flexing his claws. Maria stepped forward to stand next to him, bracing herself.

"Thanks." She answered.

"Get up!" One of the Rockets roared angrily at the Pokémon. "They're just two Eevees, they can't beat you!"

"That guy's pissing me off." Canis growled angrily, glaring at the Team Rocket doof standing and shouting at the Pokémon, spittle flying from his mouth.

"Aha!" Someone roared. Spinning about, Canis's Iron Tail came hurtling down to smash into the Ekans's gaping maw, slamming the sneaky snake into the ground, Canis's muzzle twisted into an angry sneer.

"Stay down." Canis snarled, his old personality coming to a boil once again.

"Come on, it's a single Eevee!" The female roared. "Koffing, use Toxic, Poochyena use Bite!"

Maria leapt back as Koffing spat out a wad of purple poison that eroded the ground at the Eevees' feet. Opening her mouth, she built up a ball of energy before releasing it, letting it explode on the Koffing.

"What was that?" Canis asked curiously, looking at the female Eevee. She flashed him a dazzling grin before replying.

"Shadow Ball. Normally an Eevee wouldn't learn that, but my trainer taught that move to me. See Canis, not all humans are bad. Mine taught me how to fight."

"Yeah, I guess so." Canis smiled. "But I'm still the better fighter." He teased, leaping over Maria and tackling the Ekans, sending the purple snake flying cross the ground before it smashed into one of the Rockets, sending both of them to the ground in a tangled heap.

"You wish!" Maria barked, biting the Koffing. "Let's get out of here!" She suggested, realizing the humans had no intention of backing down.

"Wow, if only someone had thought of that in the first place!" Canis retorted sarcastically. The two then turned to run away, understanding that a foe that won't stay down is a tedious task to fight.

"You won't get away!" One of the Team Rocket members snarled angrily, reaching into a pocket of his. Grasping a firm object, he whipped it out, aimed at the retreating duo, and threw it with all his might.

"Canis!" Maria screamed, pushing the male Eevee out of the way just as the Water Stone hit her. She gasped once before a blinding light consumed her.

"Maria!" Canis roared, turning to glare at the Team Rocket members. "What did you do to her?"

"Run!" One of the Rockets screamed suddenly. Canis's ears picked up a wailing siren in the distance, it seemed familiar somehow but it didn't worry him in the least.

"Maria!" He cried, running over to her side. The blinding light had subsided, leaving his love on the ground, unconscious and changed.

Her body was light-blue and she had a white collar. She had yellow ears made of webbing and a fin on her head resembling her ears. There was a pointed pattern of dark blue on her head that encompassed the backs of her ears and head-fin. Maria also had blue ridges that ran down the length of her spine and on to her tail-fin, and the paw pads on her hind feet were dark blue like the ridges. Maria's original tail was now finned and muscular, made for propelling her new sleek body through the water easily.

"Maria…Maria, can you hear me?" Canis whispered, his eyes clouded with worry. When he earned no reply he pressed his ears against her chest. A smile spread across his muzzle as he heard the steady, deep thump of her heartbeat.

Sticking his nose under her he strained to get underneath her, propping her up on his back.

"Heavier." He grunted happily, dragging the unconscious Maria into a nearby bush. She slid off with a sigh of relief from him; he didn't mind carrying her, but she was much heavier than he now.

Canis lay down next to her, his mind wandering with the changes this would bring. He wouldn't leave her however, her evolution hadn't changed his love. The only thing that changed was what she had evolved into; she had evolved into something she feared.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Yeah...it seems this story takes the longest for me to update. Sorry 'bout that. I'll try not to do that again, considering this chappie ends in a MAJOR cliffie for die-hard romance lovers.**

Chapter 18

As the blood-curdling scream ripped through the air Canis leapt to his feet, a snarl on his lips and his claws and teeth ready to fight whomever was trying to hurt Maria.

Then he realized Maria wasn't being hurt, she had just woken up. He turned to see the freshly evolved Vaporeon curled up and sobbing a few feet away from him.

"Maria? Maria, what's wrong?" He asked softly, padding over to where she lay.

"I'm…I'm a Vaporeon!" She screeched, hiding her face. Canis didn't see what was wrong with that. Sure, she was afraid of water…as a Water-Type Pokémon…oh.

"So?" Canis said to her, seating himself next to her. "Why is that such a problem? You still look very beautiful." He leaned over and licked her behind the ear, only for her to scoot away from him.

"I can't be a Vaporeon Canis, I'm afraid of water! How am I supposed to tell my kits to not be afraid of anything when I'm afraid of myself?"

"Maria, please calm down." Canis begged his love, walking over to her. He nudged her face until he looked at her, and his heart skipped a beat. Knees buckled as the effects of love surged through his system. Maria was almost more beautiful than she had been.

"Canis…?" She whispered, her puffy eyes scanning his face for signs of disgust she just would never find.

"Maria…if you hadn't evolved into a Vaporeon, you would never have had to get over your fear of water and never have had a chance to grow. But now you have to, for your sake and your kits'."

"Canis, it isn't that easy to get over a phobia!" She hissed angrily, snapping her head up and glaring at the startled Eevee male. "I'm afraid of water because I don't like it! How can I get over it if I can't stand to be near it?"

"I…don't know." Canis answered at length, averting his gaze nervously. "I've never tried to get over my own fears, let alone someone get over their own. But I know that I want to help you get over your fear of water, and I will."

"Canis…I appreciate you wanting to help me…but you can't just help someone get over a fear. Phobias don't go away so easily…and I just want to get home." She pleaded.

Sighing heavily, the muscled Eevee turned around and signaled for her to follow. "Come on than, we can probably get to your home today if we move at a good pace."

* * *

The pair walked along the path of the forest, neither talking to the other one much besides small snippets here and there. The sun gradually continued it ascent into the sky before Maria's stomach rumbled hungrily.

"Hear that?" Canis asked, cocking his ear.

"My stomach?" Maria giggled quietly, a blush working onto her features, her face turning purple from the new color combination of blushing red and her bluish face.

"No." Canis replied, grinning at Maria's embarrassment. "It's…follow me." He said, trudging into a bush. Maria followed contently, hoping he knew what he was talking about.

"What the-?" Maria cried as she saw a waterfall right above a small pond that flowed into a river. She turned to glare at Canis, who was staring at it in awe.

"What is that?" He questioned, his eyes never leaving the spectacle before him. Maria softened slightly as she looked at him in uncertainty; he had never seen a waterfall before?

"That's a waterfall." Maria informed him. He turned to look at her in disbelief.

"Does that happen a lot?" He asked, flicking his head towards the cascading waters trickling down the side of the small cliff.

"Huh? It happens all the time; the water never stops flowing. It just keeps falling down and filling the pond up." She sat near him, looking down at his now seemingly shrunken body; she felt a little unnatural having evolved before he did.

"That is…wow." He muttered, at a loss for words. "Beautifully amazing."

"And how…would you describe me?" Maria whispered, ashamed of her appearance. Her own mother was a Vaporeon, but she couldn't see why she would choose to be so. Apparently Maria hadn't expected Canis to hear her, because when he spoke she jumped.

"You're…beyond description." Canis said calmly. "Someone I'd never thought existed; beautiful and smart, kind and forgiving."

"What about your mother?" Maria inquired. "Didn't you think the same of her?"

"Mother died long ago." Canis's voice cracked. "I wasn't even a week old when I was separated from her…I miss her so much. But I can't shed a tear for her…because she died giving birth to Anna, something she knew would kill her. And she didn't blame anyone for her death, only asked me to watch out for my little sister."

"She must have really trusted you to entrust your sister's life in your paws." Maria licked Canis's head. "And she was right; look at what you're doing just to find your sister."

"Thanks." Canis smiled at his love, getting to his two hind paws and licking Maria's cheek before his stomach rumbled loudly. "I guess we should get some food, huh?" He grinned sheepishly. "I'll grab some water if you grab those berries over there." He nodded at a bush of Cheri Berries.

Maria walked over to the bush, grabbed a branch in her mouth and jerked away, surprising herself with the vast improvement to her strength evolution had brought her. The branch came off easily, even bringing part of the main shrubbery she hadn't intended to take with her. Turning back she saw Canis delicately dragging a large leaf filled with water towards her.

"Let's eat." He offered, releasing the leaf. The two eagerly dug into a satisfactory meal, munching on the berries with vigorous bites and lapping up the water graciously, making sure not to take too much at one time.

"That was delicious." Maria smiled contently, laying down. Canis chuckled a little before walking over and licking around her mouth, making the Vaporeon blush.

"You had some around your…mouth area." He offered as an explanation, and Maria giggled as she saw the faint traces of a blush work underneath his fur.

"Well, are you ready to get going?" She asked, moving to get up.

"Umm…can you wait here for a minute or two?" Canis muttered, shuffling his feet.

"Why, what's wrong?" Maria questioned.

"I…uh…that is to say…nature calls." He whispered embarrassedly, looking away.

"Oh." Maria bit her lip. "Alright, I'll wait here." She told him. Canis nodded his thanks and ran off, bursting through the bushes as he ran to take care of business.

Maria sighed as her gaze settled on the water that tormented her conscious. Getting up, figuring she had to at least try to get over it, she made her way over to the edge, her legs trembling as her heart sped up in its beats.

A paw dipped in the water before a squeal of fear slipped passed her lips, and she jumped back fast as possible to get away from her worst fear.

"I…I can't do it!" She cried, tears streaming down her muzzle as she acknowledged the fact that she would forever be afraid of herself and the element she was meant to bask in.

"I'm sorry Canis…but I can't get over this." Maria apologized, wishing her love would be there to listen to her heartfelt self-loathing.

"Hey, get away from me!" Canis cried. Maria's gaze flew up to the top of the waterfall, where she saw the familiar Eevee standing precariously close to the edge.

_What is he doing up there?_ Maria cried in her head, her eyes widening. _He went to…how'd he get up there?_ She wanted to scream at Canis for him to get away from whoever was tormenting him, but she found her throat paralyzed in fear.

"Get away!" Canis roared, his tail lighting up as he readied an Iron Tail. He took a step back, and, losing his balance, roared with fear as he fell down into the water.

"CANIS!" Maria screamed, watching as he plunged into the water. She waited two seconds, hoping he would reemerge from the depths of the crystal clear prison.

_I…he'll die!_ Maria felt tears of frustration moving up to her eyes, blinding her. _I have to save him! But…_

Bubbles came to the surface before vanishing, and Maria dove into the water.

She opened her eyes to find she could clearly see through the depths of the water. Canis's prone form was sinking slowly to the bottom of the pond, where he would land and forever embrace the black sleep.

Maria pulsed through the water, her lithe form and new tail easily propelling through it as she swam to Canis. Grabbing the scruff of his neck in her mouth, she faced upwards and pumped as hard as she could towards the surface, her heart beating faster than it ever had in her life.

"GRAH!" She screamed, accidentally letting Canis out of her mouth for a second. She quickly rectified her mistake, grabbing onto him before swimming towards shore.

"Canis." She whispered, dropping him to the ground, her eyes growing heavy as the adrenaline faded. She quickly put her ear to his chest, hearing a solid heartbeat and strong lungs. A smile spread across her features as she gazed down at him.

"I…I saved you." Maria muttered before falling to the ground, her body weary.

* * *

Maria woke up to feel a warm body pressed against her chest tightly, and fur tickling her stomach. She opened her eyes to see Canis pushed up against her, his head up and scanning around worriedly.

"Are…you alright?" She asked him, making the normally alert Eevee jump with surprise.

"Fine, thanks to you." Canis beamed at her, his eyes shining. "You saved me. You had to have jumped into the water to save me."

"I…I only did it because your life was in danger." She replied.

"No, it wasn't." Canis shook his head.

"Canis, you fell in from the top of the waterfall! Someone pushed you towards the edge and you fell!" Maria cried bitterly.

"No Maria, I pushed myself to the edge, and merely yelled to get your attention. I stepped off the edge and plunged into the water, knowing you would save me." He smiled at her, his eyes slightly hurt. "I know it wasn't the best way to get you to get over your fear, but I had to do something. It was really hurting you."

"You mean to say that you staged that whole thing just to get me into the water?" Maria hissed.

"Say it how you want, you faced your fears." Canis countered.

"Canis…I…I don't know what to say." She whispered.

"I love the nighttime." Canis said, much to Maria's shock. "It's so…serene, so beautiful. It's a time of day I don't have to feel…worried. The moon is so calming, and the stars are breathtaking." He took in a deep breath before looking at Maria. "Maria, I love you more than life itself, and I would do anything to make you happy. There is nothing I can say to describe how I feel about you.

"Maria, will you be my mate?" Canis managed to choke out.

"Canis...it's too early for me to answer that." Maria whispered. And the two of them fell dead silent.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: OK, so how much would you people want a sequel, if you even want one? I'm indifferent to writing one, I got a semi-plot sorted out just not finalized, so it's really up to you guys. This is the penultimate chapter, FYI**

Chapter 19

"Hey Megan." Lily muttered, walking into the poorly lit nursery. Her sister jumped at her voice, her eyes wide and her fur matted.

"Lily." Megan stuttered, her yellow rings lighting up when she recognized who had stumbled over to her resting spot. Lily couldn't help but feel depressed when she visited her sister; being pregnant was hard for sure, but being pregnant from a rape…she couldn't imagine anything worse.

"How are you?" Lily asked her sister, nuzzling her gently. Megan shuddered from the touch; she had been nervous since the…incident, even around her family.

"Sick." Megan whimpered, biting her lower lip as tears threatened to stream down her muzzle. Her sister licked her cheek gently and nuzzled up against her.

"I'm sorry Megan." Lily sighed. "We just have the absolute worst luck in the world."

"Your daughter's still missing then?" Megan muttered, looking at her sister, who nodded. "She'll be home soon, I just know it."

"I hope so." Lily whispered back. "I'm losing my mind as it is, if she's gone for much longer I won't be able to hold it together."

* * *

"Mom's been really stressed lately." Cici noted sadly, sighing heavily as she plopped down onto the ground, Eli curling up next to her. "I'm starting to think Maria'll never get home."

"Don't be ridiculous Cici." Eli shook his head. "Maria will be home soon. Trust me."

"She'll be home soon, trust me." Cici mocked bitterly, turning away from her mate. "You keep saying that, yet she still hasn't come home! Eli, I'm worried about her! She could have been captured by humans, or worse, and you keep saying don't worry!"

"That's because I'm looking at this calmly." Eli replied, keeping his voice even. "I can't say something hasn't happened to her. But, that feeling of dread that comes to pass when something bad does happen hasn't come. Cici, you're sister will be here by tonight. If she isn't, I will personally go find her and bring her back." He declared, his eyes burning with intensity.

"Eli…do you really mean that?" Cici smiled at her mate, awestruck at his heroism. He nodded and licked her cheek before laying down, closing his eyes.

"Man, Maria's been gone forever." Blake groaned, walking up to his bigger sister and her mate and sitting down. Eli looked at the younger Eevee irritably, just having calmed down his mate about their missing sister.

"Well Blake, if you're sooooo worried you can go with Eli when he goes to look for Maria tonight." Cici scolded her brother sarcastically.

"You're going to look for her?" Blake asked, amazed. "I'm going with you! Mom and Dad are worried sick, and I really miss her!" He proclaimed.

"Blake, I can't take you with me." Eli told the Eevee, much to Blake's chagrin. "If I do go it might be dangerous, and that would be the only reason she hadn't made it back already." Eli added quickly when Cici and Blake looked mortified. "And I don't think you're old enough to travel with me. If I go I go alone."

"Cici, tell him to let me go with him!" Blake urged, turning to his gravid Espeon sister in exasperation.

"Sorry but I can't do that Blake, I'm not able to give you permission to leave our home." Cici explained to her brother. "Ask Mom and Dad, but they'll probably say the same thing."

"Say the same thing about what?" Cici's father asked as he stepped into the nursery.

"Eli's going to find Maria and I want to go with him. Dad please let me go, my sister's out there!" Blake begged, his eyes imploring.

"No Blake, you can't. I can't tell Blake what to do, but I won't let you leave your mother when one of our children is already missing." Blaze announced.

"Dad, that's not fair!" Blake whined. "I miss Maria, and I should be able to look for her!"

"No, you're not going to go Blake and that's final!" Blaze roared, startling the three Pokémon inside the nursery with his fierceness. "Now, I will accompany Eli to assist him. My daughter will be safe, sound and return here."

A loud scream was heard coming from the house. All four Eeveelutions stood up, their fur raised as the scream died down. Sharing worried glances the four of them flitted out of the room, Cici lagging behind slightly but just as determined.

* * *

"You're back you're back you're back!" Lily screamed furiously, pinning her newly evolved daughter onto the ground and licking her continuously, shedding continuous tears of joy.

"Mama I'm fine!" Maria giggled, her entire body tingling with joy. It had been hard, but she had made it back. Her and…Canis.

He had not taken the rejection well. His once vibrant features were nor darkened and withdrawn, and they had not spoken at all since that moment as they returned to her home. After Maria had sprinted ahead once the familiar scents had assailed her senses he had slowly jogged after her, his eyes scanning for his sister.

"Oh you had me so scared!" Lily whimpered, nuzzling her daughter and licking her, her affection and relief mixing into a haze that blocked out all thoughts of reprimanding her or asking her about evolving. "We all thought you were captured, or worse!"

"I'm fine Mama." Maria smiled. "Can…I get up now?" The Vaporeon asked the elder Vaporeon shyly.

"Oh goodness I'm so sorry." Lily smiled bashfully, getting off her daughter and finally noticing the change. "Oh Maria, you evolved!" Lily squealed, nearly tackling her daughter again.

"Yeah…yeah I evolved." Maria replied, not wanting to ruin the euphoria of joy with such gruesome details of fear. "I just…wanted to grow up, not be a kit anymore, y'know?"

"But you're still my baby girl." Lily reprimanded the newly evolved Vaporeon, giving her a lick behind her ear. Maria nuzzled her mother happily.

"What happened?" Blaze asked, bursting into the room. His eyes fell onto the smaller Vaporeon sitting next to his mate. "Maria?" He whispered.

"Hiya Daddy." Maria smiled. The two stepped forward and embraced each other in a furious cuddle, the Flareon's heat no longer affecting Maria as it had before she had evolved. Maybe her new affinity for water had also increased her resistance to fire and heat.

"Oh baby girl, I thought you were gone forever." Blaze admitted, much to Lily's annoyance. "I told you mother to calm down but she was hysteric, it was all I could to get her to sleep at night." The Flareon lied through his sharp teeth, much to Maria's enjoyment.

"I knew I could count on you to keep Mama safe and happy while I was gone." Maria told her father.

"You evolved!" Blake roared, slamming into his sister and knocking her off her feet. "Dang it, I was supposed to evolve before you!" He growled.

"Well you lose!" Maria stuck her tongue out childishly. "I evolved before you did, 'lil bro'." She emphasized, making the male Eevee growl unhappily, yet they both knew the other enjoyed the other's presence.

"My little sister's all grown up!" Cici squeaked as she came into the room, rubbing against the still smaller Vaporeon excitedly, Eli smiling happily. "How'd you get back?" The Espeon female asked.

"I…I uh…had some help. From an Eevee…" Maria admitted, looking down at her paws. "His name's Canis…and he kept me safe as we came here."

"Well where is this heroic Eevee, I need to thank him!" Blaze grinned boisterously.

"Brover!" Anna squeaked, running outside. The family turned to see the muscular male give a smile as the little Eevee ran up and leapt onto his shoulders, scrambling into a familiar position on his back and placing her head on his neckfur. "Miss you!"

"Anna, I missed you so much." Canis whispered to his little sister, his eyes softening from being ice cold to a tender stare of affection. "You had me so worried."

"Sowy." Anna smiled sheepishly.

"You're speaking better." Canis laughed to which Anna beamed.

"Kane!" Anna yelled out. Her little friend ran from the family and upt o Canis, skidding to a stop. "Kane, dis Canis, my brover!" She squealed, leaping down and getting behind Kane, pushing him forward.

"H…hewo!" Kane said, stuttering slightly. Canis leaned forward and smiled.

"Did you keep my sister safe?" The male asked of the younger male, receiving a nod in return. "Thank you for that Kane." Canis laughed. "C'mon Anna, I wanna talk to you."

Anna left Kane's side and followed Canis, Kane sitting there, a look of disappointment on his face as he watched her leave.

"That's Canis?" Cici asked, turning to Maria to see a dreamy expression on her face. "Maria, what's wrong…? Oh, you like him!" Cici squeaked, bouncing up and down with excitement. This snapped Maria out of her daze.

"What? No!" Maria yelled self-defensively. "No…I…don't."

"Come with me." Cici demanded, biting her sister's ear lightly, but enough to force the Vaporeon to follow. "We need to be alone!" She said around the blue ear-fin.

* * *

"Spill." Cici demanded, sitting next to a tree. Maria flopped onto the ground and sighed.

"Look Cici, he helped me get all the way back here. He saved me from three Houndour twice and kept me from getting captured by humans. I don't know, I guess I fell for him, but when he asked me if I wanted to be his mate I said 'No'!" Maria cried.

"Why would you say no Maria? Do you like him?" Cici questioned her younger sister.

"Yes!" Maria yelled. "No…" Maria muttered. "I don't know Cici! That's why I said No, I don't know how I feel about him! I like him, but I don't know if I could be his mate!"

"Maria, can you stand the idea of laying beneath him and letting him mount you and begin sliding in and out, his long-"

"EEWWW!" Maria screamed, glaring at her older sister who blushed profusely. "I don't want to know that!"

"Well how the heck do you think his happens sis?" Cici asked sarcastically, nodding at her stomach. "FYI Pellipers don't bring baby kits home."

"Duh sis, I know, but I don't want a visual of you and Eli, thanks." Maria gagged.

"Don't think of me and Eli, you're supposed to think about you and Canis, you idjit!" Cici snapped. Maria blushed but looked away.

_How do I feel about him?_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Anna, we're leaving." Canis said sternly, this argument having dragged on far too long as it was. The little female Eevee in front of him pouted and shook her head.

"No! I like here!" She insisted. "Me and Kane fwiends!" Canis sighed deeply; he hadn't expected his little sister to actually like being with humans. Now having to convince her to return home with him? This wasn't anything like how he expected this to go down.

"What about Pira and Neo Anna? Do you really want them to go on without you?" Canis challenged, putting forth his final ploy. "You remember Neo, right Anna? He was your friend too!"

"Kane my fwiend!" Anna yelled hotly. "Me no wanna leave!"

"I don't care!" Canis roared, instantly making his little sister shut up. His eyes widened at how he had reacted. "Anna…Anna I'm sorry…Anna!" He cried after her as she turned and sprinted back towards Maria's house. "Damn it!"

"I'm sorry." Someone said, appearing behind Canis. The Eevee leapt around and snarled before calming himself as he saw a Flareon standing there calmly. "Are you her father?" The Flareon asked.

"No…I'm her brother." Canis answered. "And the only family she has left. Who are you?"

"My name's Blaze, I'm Maria's father." Blaze nodded politely at Canis, who didn't return the gesture. "I wanted to thank you for saving my daughter and returning her home."

"I didn't have much of a choice." Canis retorted. "She knew where my sister was and I wasn't about to let my only living relative disappear and leave me alone."

"But still, you brought her back, and for that you have my eternal gratitude." Blaze smiled. "And I happened to catch what happened between you and your sister. Why are you so determined to leave?"

"I have a friend back where my sister and I come from that I left to find her." Canis explained. "I promised I would return with my sister, and I intend to keep that promise."

"I understand. But while she was here she became really close friends with my son. I don't want to get in between you two or you and your promise, but I just wanted you to know that."

Blaze then walked away without saying another word, leaving a confused Canis to sit and mull over the situation. On one paw he wouldn't want to hurt Anna in any way…but conversely he didn't want to abandon Pira and Neo without telling them about it.

"Can I talk to you?" A familiar voice that used to make Canis warm up asked, his chest going cold. He turned to see Maria standing there, looking at him imploringly.

"Don't worry Maria." Canis answered gruffly. "I'm going to take my sister and leave. You won't have to worry about me anymore." He grunted.

"That's not it." Maria muttered, looking down. "Canis…I've been thinking about…about what I said earlier when we were walking here."

"About how you didn't think I was good enough to be your mate?" Canis hissed.

"I didn't say that!" Maria yelled, her head snapping up. Canis was surprised, but didn't show it, to see tears in her eyes as she looked at him. "Canis…I didn't know what to think when you asked me to be your mate. I was scared that I'd never see my parents again and too nervous to think clearly."

"So…?" Canis shook his head, waiting for her to finish.

"Canis…I want to be your mate." She said firmly, smiling.

"No." Canis all but snarled. "I asked, you refused. It's over and done."

Heart-broken, Maria turned and ran away, sobbing heavily as she fled. Canis felt immensely satisfied yet…his heart was killing him. Nothing, not even the beatings he received from Team Rocket, could match the pain he was feeling.

_Stupid…just guilty about being honest._ Canis told himself repeatedly. _I don't care about her anymore._

"What'd you do to my sister?" Someone screeched before Canis found himself flying through the air and smashing into a tree. The Eevee grunted in pain before opening his eye to see two Espeons, a male and female, standing where Maria had fled, the female's fur standing on end as she snarled at him. "What'd you do?"

"Cici, calm down!" The male begged, licking his mate's cheek. The female shrugged him off and stepped towards Canis again, her eyes glowing icy blue.

"What did you do?"

"I refused to be her mate!" Canis roared. The statement shocked her enough to let him down, his legs firmly keeping his body upright as he landed. "She refused me, I refused her. She thought that I'd accept if she asked me again after she returned home, and she was wrong."

"You…you…stupid ass!" Cici screamed. "You know she actually liked you? Do you know how hard it is for a female to agree to mate with someone? It's frightening! She thought about it for a long time, and then when she decides to accept you spurn her? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"She didn't care enough then, why now?" Canis screeched. "We wouldn't be in this mess if your trainer hadn't been stupid enough to mix two Eevees up! Had your stupid human kept her filthy hands off my sister neither Maria nor myself would have met and this problem wouldn't be happening!"

Canis and Cici stared each other down, both their glares filled with anger. Finally the younger Eevee gave up, turned and walked away, brooding over his life.

* * *

Maria sobbed next to the pool she had once almost drowned in when she was a younger kit. It no longer held any terror for her…and she had Canis to thank for that.

_Why?_ She thought. _He turned me down because I'm an ugly Vaporeon now! Or does he hate me for saying 'No' to him?_

Maria fell to the ground limply, staring out at nothing as she let the tears flow down her cheeks. The moon was dangling in the sky, the full orb illuminating the night sky.

"Maria." Blake walked up, sitting next to his sister.

"Leave me alone." Maria whimpered.

"Maria, I'm sorry what that Eevee said to you. He's a jerk, and…and you can find someone better than him. You're smart…beautiful and…"

"Leave me alone!" Maria screamed loudly, getting to her feet and turning on her brother. "I want to be alone!"

"Fine." Blake muttered, walking away from his infuriated sister. The Vaporeon flopped to the ground immediately after he had left, hiccupping.

"Maria." Canis said, walking out of the underbush.

"Go away." Maria hissed, getting up and glaring at him. His glare met hers and the two held the stare.

"Maria, this is ridiculous." Canis declared. "I love you, I really love you. Ever since we met I have. I know we've rejected each other, but it's out in the open. Now, Maria, will you be my mate? I know I'm not perfect, I'm not the smartest Eevee in the world, but I truly love you with all my heart, and I can't stand another moment being around you and not letting you know how I feel. Yeah, this is really cheesy, but I don't care. Maria, I ask you once again, will you be my mate?"

"Canis…I…"

"Maria, I know I was too hasty when I asked last time. But I didn't mean to mate with you. I mean, yeah I want to eventually, but when you're ready. I just…want to be able to spend the rest of my life with you at my side Maria."

"Canis…I would have said yes the first time." Maria smiled. "Had I not been so scared I would have answered yes."

A bright white light enveloped Canis, and Maria yelled with excitement as she recognized the telltale signs of evolution.

"That…felt weird." Canis the Umbreon muttered, shaking his head furiously. He now stood as tall as Maria, yet his short black fur did little to hide the definitive layer of muscle underneath.

"Canis…I'm sorry I said no." Maria muttered, rubbing against him. Canis licked the top of her head and smiled.

"I'm sorry I'm an idiot and lost my cool." Canis whispered, earning a giggle from his mate. "Maria…I have to go apologize to Anna." He muttered, looking down. "I upset her, and I have to tell her that I was wrong."

"Okay, we can tell my parents that we're mates while we're there." Maria smiled at Canis, rubbing against him affectionately. Canis nodded, not at all worried when she was around him.

* * *

"Anna." Canis called out, spotting the little female Eevee curled up, Kane right next to her. "Anna, come here please." He asked, sitting on his haunches. His little sister looked at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Brover?" Anna sniffled, the familiar scent tipping her off to the identity of the Umbreon in front of her. "No go!" She screamed, getting to her feet.

"I'm not leaving Anna." Canis shook his head. "I want to stay here, with Maria, so you can be with Kane." He smiled. "We're staying here Anna."

"Reawy?" She giggled, launching herself at him. "Yay!" She cheered, tackling her brother to the ground. "Yay yay yay!"

"Okay Anna, okay." Canis laughed, licking her head. "Maria, hey." He smiled, spotting his mate standing over him. "Where'd you disappear to?"

"I told my parents to meet us in here." Maria smiled. "How come you aren't nervous about telling them we're mates?"

"Why should I be?" Canis frowned. "I'm not a bad guy, they're not mean, what's the problem?"

"Well Eli was really afraid of telling Mom and Dad, so I figured you would be too." Maria muttered, her fur not hiding her rising blush.

"Maybe there's something I missing." Canis said to himself as well as Maria as he rolled to his feet. "What if I have to do some kind of test or something to be your mate? Great, now I am getting nervous."

"Nervous about what?" Blaze asked, stepping into the room. Canis and Maria whirled about to see the entire family there, Cici still glaring hard at Canis.

"Well Daddy…ummm…" Maria blushed furiously again.

"We're mates sir." Canis blurted boldly. The room went deathly silent as Canis stood there, head held high and no fear residing in his eyes.

"Cool." Blaze grinned goofily.

"Awesome!" Cici squealed, tackling Canis and Maria in one swoop. "I knew you would be his mate and I knew you wouldn't be stupid enough to let her get away from you!" She giggled. "Oh I LOVE BEING RIGHT!"

"Should you really be doing that while you're pregnant?" Canis asked doubtfully.

"Oh crap!" Cici screamed, getting to her feet and looking down at her belly awkwardly. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod did I hurt her?" She cried.

"No, you should be fine." Blaze assured his daughter. "Baby Eevee's are so much tougher than everyone gives them…err, us credit for." He laughed. "Now…when will we be expecting kits from you two?" He asked, turning to Maria and Canis.

"Daddy!" Maria screamed, her blush brightening.

"Ummm…not sure. We'll get back to you on that." Canis answered bluntly. Maria screamed again and stormed out of the room, leaving a confused Canis. "What? Did I say something?"

"Did anyone give you the 'Talk' Canis?" Blaze asked.

"Ummm…no? I was raised by Team Rocket Members so…I didn't really have someone to 'Talk' to me." Canis responded truthfully.

"Okay, let's go." Blaze motioned for Canis to follow. The family was shocked at the Flareon's boldness, but even more so at Canis when he got up and followed obediently.

"That guy has no knowledge of females, does he?" Blake asked his mother.

"Probably not." She smiled. "But at least he'll treat your sister right."

"He better." Cici smiled, both happily and menacingly. "Now I have to give her the talk." She cheered suddenly, running after her sister. "Maria wait up!"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: And here we go, the sequel to Chronicles of Canis. I was debating whether or not to make two seperate stories, but figured it would be easier for you guys to find this than to go looking for a different one. Anyway, please enjoy, and I have not decided about updates so expect a slow update speed, sorry!**

Chapter 21

The night was unusually silent, only disturbed by the rustle of leaves as the Umbreon leapt out of the bushes, shaking himself to free his short black fur of any remaining leaves clinging to his body. When he was satisfied with his cleanliness he continued walking, his red eyes flicking around to find any berries he could for his mate.

A couple of Pecha berries caught his eye and he smiled gently, walking over to chomp down on one of the branches. With a jerk of his easily visible muscles he ripped the branch from the bush it was currently attached to.

Counting enough berries for his mate and himself he turned and began heading back to the place he had called home for two years now. He padded through the bushes as the sun began to rise in the distance, his eyes slightly stinging from the burning sunlight. He was a creature of the night, not meant for the daytime.

_Maria…_ He thought, a smile coming to his muzzle. His mate was his world, his life and his being. Never could he come close to fathoming the depths of his gratitude that she saw him fit enough to be her mate.

Thinking of his mate, he began to think about why she could not join him in walking much more. His mind began to drift to how his life, and Maria's as well, would change once their kits were brought into the world.

Canis's smile widened if at all possible. Whenever his thoughts drifted to the kits he and Maria were having, he became giddy and excited. He didn't at all know what to expect; they would be his offspring. Sure he raised Anna, but this would be different…somehow. He didn't know how, but it would.

Brushing past a bush and into clear view of the home he now occupied Canis began to walk again, his head held high as he proudly strolled up to the door and slid into the smaller hole meant for the Pokémon; a whole, he chuckled, Maria could not fit through anymore.

"Heya Canis!" Anna laughed, running up to her brother and rubbing against him. "Where've you been all morning?" The Eevee kit asked her brother with a smile.

"Getting berries for Maria, shorty." Canis grinned, setting the berries down. Anna growled playfully before she was tackled violently and rolled to the side.

"You're it!" Kane smiled, getting off her and dashing through the door hole. Anna got up and yawned heavily before moving to dash after Kane.

"Tired?" Canis laughed.

"Yeah…Maria kept screaming your name last night. She must've been having a nightmare." Anna reasoned. Canis was extremely grateful for his new black fur at the moment so it could hide his blush. "Alright, I gotta go catch Kane and kick his tail fur." She smiled. "Bye Canis!"

"Whew boy…close." Canis whimpered. "Not giving her the talk." He shuddered as he remembered Blaze giving him the talk two years prior. Not something he wanted to relive from any angle you viewed it. But Blaze seemed to take enough mirth from the event…odd.

Picking up the berries in his mouth Canis turned and began walking again, noticing that everyone seemed to be out of the house at the moment.

"Maria?" Canis called out as he stepped into Rebecca's room where the human female was keeping his mate. He spotted her sleeping on the bed comfortably and he put the berries down before nimbly jumping up to land next to her, curling up around her to keep her warm. His eyes grew heavy and he decided a nap would not hurt him.

* * *

A warm tongue dragged itself across Canis's black furry muzzle, waking the Umbreon from his sleep. His weary eyes gradually adjusted to the light to see his mate standing over him, smiling happily as a light blue juice stained her muzzle.

"Thanks for the berries." She giggled. "I left you a few if you didn't eat." Maria explained.

"I ate." Canis smiled, rolling over and standing up, stretching out his back, yawning heavily. "So how are my babies?" He questioned, his eyes wondering her face before traveling down to her heavy stomach.

"Full and happy." She answered. Canis nuzzled her affectionately as she hummed. "I just…I'm ready to bring her into the world now." She told him.

"NOW?" Canis roared, falling off the bed. He immediately got up, a look of panic crossing his face. "Oh god oh god what do we do? Okay breathe slowly…ummm…lay on your side…breathe…"

"Not literally Canis." The female Vaporeon giggled. "I mean I'll be happy when she's born. I don't mind carrying her around but I'd rather meet her as soon as possible."

"Wait a minute, how do you know it's going to be a girl?" Canis questioned. "Don't do that!" He screeched as she jumped from the bed. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" He whispered, appearing by her side in a second.

"I'm fine Canis, stop being such a worry-wart." Maria teased. "I put on a little weight, I didn't break all the bones in my legs."

"Sorry…I just…don't want to lose anyone else in my life." Canis whimpered, pressing lightly against his mate, squeezing his eyes shut. "I already lost both my parents…if I lost you, my _**son**_, or my sister I would just die." He explained, emphasizing son.

"Your _**daughter**_ will be strong Canis, just like her father." Maria countered. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to me or her slash him. When the time comes he slash she will be born and then we can watch them grow up with all the headaches that come with parenthood."

Canis laughed heartily, Maria smiling as she merely enjoyed the sound of his laughter. It was full of pride and strength…she found it erotic in a way.

"Oh, if Anna asks what was wrong with you last night, you were having a nightmare." Canis said suddenly.

"What?" Maria solicited, giving Canis a strange look that demanded an explanation for his strange request.

"She…ummm…heard us, last night." He told her. While his fur did well in hiding his blush hers did not and he began laughing again as her fur turned a peculiar shade of purple from her blue fur and red blush.

"Oh no…no…" Maria whimpered. "This is your fault Canis! You just had to…you know!"

"Yeah…but…you're…a…screamer!" Canis hooted, rolling onto his back. Growling at her mate Maria smacked his stomach with her tail, making the howling Umbreon splutter as she sat down, her back turned to him.

"You're really insensitive." She sniffed, lying through her fangs.

"I'm sorry my love." Canis said, getting up and rubbing against her. "I would never do anything to make you feel bad. I would do anything to make you feel like a goddess." Canis whispered, licking her ear lightly. Maria shivered as his tongue caressed her muzzle; this was exactly how last night had started.

"I…forgive you Canis." Maria breathed, pulling away slightly. "But not right now…someone might walk in."

"Fine." Canis whined, his voice so needy Maria almost caved. "I sowy…" He pouted.

"Stop being childish you're going to be a father soon." Maria chided him. "Now come on; I want to go outside and relax by the pool. Would you like to tag along?" She smiled at him.

"Of course not, I'll just leave my mate and do something by myself. Está loca leave my mate alone!"

"You've been watching _Gerald Lopez_ again haven't you?" Maria questioned.

"Man I can never do nothing!" Canis hissed, turning to walk out of the room.

"Stop that!"

"Orale!"

"I mean it!"

* * *

"Ahhh…sun and sleep. How beautiful this world…is…" Maria yawned before immediately falling to sleep as soon as she and Canis had reached the pool.

"Sabes qué she can't tell me what to do I've fought to the death before." Canis mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Maria growled, her eye snapping open to glare at him.

"How the hell do you do that?" Canis whined, stomping his foot. "You were asleep, I know it but I say something and you wake up!"

"That's right. So behave." Maria warned before dropping into sleep again.

"Canis, will you play with us?" Anna begged her brother, her and Kane running up and stopping next to the Umbreon and his sleeping mate.

"I dunno guys I was going to take a short nap with Maria here." Canis frowned to the two young Eevees. "Why don't you go ask Blake to play with you?"

"Because he's been busy with that girlfriend of his." Kane said, earning a giggle from Anna.

"Oh, so did you ask what Maria's nightmare was about?" Anna turned to her brother, tilting her head.

"Well…umm…" Canis mumbled, searching for a good lie within believability that wouldn't make Maria seem too weird.

"She was having a nightmare? Ooh ooh tell us Uncle Canis! I bet it's really interesting!" Kane begged his non-blood related uncle, giving the older Umbreon his widest-eye stare.

"Sorry you two, I'm just a little too tired to play with you today." Canis apologized. As the two turned Canis sprinted pass them, bowling over his sister. "But it's the afternoon, you're it Anna!" He cried, dashing into the bushes.

"Haha!" Anna laughed sarcastically, getting up and brushing off her fur before dashing after the two.

"Canis?" Maria mumbled, lifting her head. Looking around but failing to locate her mate anywhere she shrugged as best as a Vaporeon could before lying back down. "He is such a child…but that's why I love him." She smiled, falling into a deep sleep.

Would she have ever dreamed her kits would soon be endangered by evils from her mate's pass? No. They were figments of nightmares and creatures of shadow; something that she hoped to never see or experience again. But they were back…and this time her kits would be in danger.

But that would happen in the future.


	22. It's Over

**Hey guys, Tsar Lawrence III here with my final author's note. I'm here to say**

**This fic is dead.**

**I'm sorry, but I just don't feel like writing anymore, actually I don't feel like living. After getting into a really great relationship she dumped me and now I just feel like shit. I've wanted to kill myself for a while now but I'm just too fucking chicken to do it, so I'm checking myself into a mental hospital for psychiatric evaluation before I do something I'll regret, which I will because despite not being quite religious I do believe in Hell and I do not want to end up there for eternity.**

**Will I ever finish this fic? I'm 99% positive I'll never be back on this site. I've just lost my inspiration for anything right now, and I feel like this has become more and more of a burden than a joy to write.**

**How would it have ended?**

**Canis's children, a boy and a girl, would have been born and a few chapters would have focused on their cuteness as kits and the troubles babies can get into, which if you've ever taken care of one you'd realize there's a lot. After a while Kate, the TR member who controlled Canis, would have reappeared with a couple other escaped Rockets and kidnapped the kits, intending on selling them for a quick buck. Canis and Maria would have set out on a journey to find them, eventually finding and bringing them home after several fights that threaten their relationship. In the end the two would've stayed with each other, their children happy and safe and the ending would have been up for you to decide if they lived a happy life together or more trouble appeared on the horizon.  
**

**I know the few of you that still read this will probably be pissed with me, and I'm truly sorry, but I just don't feel like writing more and more to finish this story. If you want I will point you towards a few good authors whom I've met on this website.**

**Galalithial **- **If he would ever get off his lazy ass and write again, this man has a great story called _Black Butterflies_ that I was quite an avid fan of. I would highly recommend all of you checking him out.**

**Project Alpha - This is my IRL friend whom has kept me company through all the times. He is my closest and dearest of friends I've pointed to this site and helped with his writing. He's much better than I am at writing and is just as creative, in fact I can credit most of _The Day Before Spring_'s plot to his ingenuity which some have pointed out holds similarities with a T.V. series called _Supernatural_...well he is a big fan but I've never seen it so I guess I'll have to take your words for it. Anyway he is just starting out here but has quite a few stories lined up for you guys so please do go check his stories out.**

**The Dude of Doom - He writes both One Piece and Pokemon fanfiction, and while his early stories are kind of grammatically challenging he has vastly improved over the course of his career [sorry for the bluntness dude:(]. His stories, however, are well worth reading.**

**srgeman - He wrote _A Little Night Music_, a truly great Pokemon story that created a genre within a fanfiction community, a highly impressive feat. Anyway he is continuing his story in _Smiles of a Summer Night_, so check it out for me, would you?  
**

**Well that about wraps this up. Again, I'm TRULY TRULY SORRY for any of you who read my stories, liked them for whatever reason and wanted me to continue, but writing this I just know I'll never be back here. I originally planned to just delete my stories but I'd like to guess that some of you would like to keep reading them even if they will remain incomplete...**

**Good-bye forever,**

**Tsar Lawrence III  
**


End file.
